A Phoenix's Voice
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: After the gang finds a mute girl running away from the government.Misoka thinks that with her mysterious powers shel be able to help find the teardrops. But this girl has her own harsh past thats coming back to haunt her.The gang is going to have to help
1. Chapter 1

-1**Okay people I've had this story stuck in my head for like ever now…or maybe a few days…but still just because I'm in the middle of a few other fanfics doesn't mean you can get mad at me for doing another. (cough cough lil1diva cough cough).If the characters seem a little OOC its either because I don't know enough about them or…I completely misinterpreted their personalities, so please don't get mad at me…TT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent moon**

The airplane glided through the pitch black winter sky. Everyone on the plane seemed to have fallen asleep, as the stewardess had noticed. Except for one girl. She was American, flying all the way from new Hampshire to Japan. _This has been such a long trip, I'm even ready to sleep on the **wing **if it meant I could get some sleep._ none of the less the stewardess wearily made her way to the girl.

"Miss, if you like I could get you a pillow or a blanket if your uncomfortable, I'm sure you must be tired from this trip." The stewardess smiled as best she could without yawning and waited for the girls reply.

None came.

The tired woman blinked "Miss, did you hear me?"

She blinked again as she saw the girl look up at her with an pained yet apologetic frown. She nodded her head indicating that she heard.

_Oooooooh, this must be the little mute girl my friend was telling me about earlier. _

'"Shall I get you a pillow then miss?" the woman said a little kinder. After all if rumors were true the girl had not been born mute.

The girl shook her head, her bangs falling further in front of her face. The stewardess could have sworn she saw dark circles under the girls eyes but her overgrown bangs did a good job of hiding most of her face.

"Very well.." the stewardess walked away, cant helping but pitying the poor girl.

Kori's POV

The plane had finally landed in Japan. Once again I was being transferred place to place supposedly to recuperate from my own past. I knew the real reason though. My foster families all hated me after some time of being with them. Calling me ungrateful after taking care of me and putting a roof over my head I wont even mutter a word of thanks or gratitude. But I was grateful, I was happy that people would even try to help **_me _**someone who doesn't even disserve to be acknowledged as a human being. Or so my father says.

In result im constantly being pushed around by the government. Glancing at the burly agent next to me, or my escort they told me he was. He was definitely the type who could hit hard but run slow.

I looked around the crowded sidewalks of Osaka Japan. Maybe now was my chance.

_If I can somehow get away from this agent, then maybe I can finally disappear from this world…like mother…and father wanted me too. _

At the next crosswalk I stood calmly with the other people waiting for their time to cross. I prayed silently that my plan would work.

The sign showed that it was safe to walk now and the crowd pulled forward but I hesitated. I watched as the crowd had made its way about half the street.

The agent looked puzzled. "Miss its okay to walk now."

I waited still until the crowd was three quarters of the way across.

I took off, sprinting as hard as I could even when passing the rest of the crowd. I heard the agent calling my name surprised. I also heard his fancy black shoes stomp on the pavement as he tried to keep up with me. I had never run faster in my life.

_Keep going, no matter what keep running! _I screamed to myself as I turned in an alley. Twisting through the maze of alleys I ran past local hobos giving me funny looks and gang members watching me interested as I sped away from all of them. (Who would have thought the Osakan city would have so many alleys…)

My lungs gasping for air, my feet finally gave out on me and I tripped.

Landing on my hands and knees I leaned against a cold cement wall as I caught my breath. Sure the alley walls were disgusting to look at but when you've been running for your life for who knows how long, the refreshing stone felt good against you. For some strange reason I could hear music not too far away. I forgot the fact that I was running away for just a moment, the song was soothing and my breathing became more steady.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" a harsh voice broke through my peace as I looked up alarmed.

I saw a boy with aqua green hair standing in front of me, he had a waiters apron and looked like he was the type who would need anger management.

"Did you hear me I asked what are you doing here." he said again irritably.

I looked down in shame and tapped my throat hoping he would understand.

"What?" I tapped my throat again, and he seemed to get it after

"Your mute?" I winced at the term he used so lousily and I looked down again, hoping he would leave it at that.

The boy sighed aggravated "Your probably just thirsty. Now answer my questions. So where did you come from, what are you even doing here? Oh that's right you cant answer-"

I had already started running when he started asking questions. No way was I dragging anyone else into this should the government find me. Plus the thought of being in another foster home, even if it was ment to e temporary brought back nasty memories that I just want to forget.

"Wha- get back here! Answer my questions damn it!" I could here the boy calling angrily to me. But I kept running. hey it wasn't the first time I got someone yelling at me.

I thought the boy would just leave me alone after that but I heard gaining footsteps behind me. I quickly looked behind me to see the boy chasing after me, and not to happy about it either. I sprinted with all my might. I was fast certainly but the boy looked a couple years older so his legs were longer. He broke into a sprint as well and his strides quickly caught up with my own.

I took as many turns as I could hoping to lose him in the maze like I did the agent. But al hope of escape drained as I turned into a dead end. I felt all over the wall looking for a foothold or something to keep me moving. I froze when I heard the boy stop just behind me at the entrance of the alley, blocking my way out.

"Okay kid no where else to run, just come with me back to the moonshine or whatever that stupid shop is called so we can figure this out." The way he said it made me think he was half forcing himself to be nice. Probably better that he did since I was scared to death right now.

What really shocked me was that the boy started to transform. Pretty soon I had a demon standing in front of me. After reading so many stories on demons when I was young, I knew that this demon was called a tengu, so it wasn't really scary to me. But when he started to walk towards me I flattened against the wall.

"No more running away brat, your coming back with me to the moonshine so the others can take care of you, because I'm not putting up with you anymore."

I tried to blend into the wall paying to god that no matter where he took me I could escape in some way.

The boy grabbed my arm and leapt into the air. I wasn't particularly afraid of heights but when your floating about 50 feet above the city, you get a little nervous. Not that the view from up there wasn't beautiful, soaring as millions of lights shined up at you. Remembering I was supposed to be trying to get away I started to struggle against the tengu's grip.

"Oi! Do you want me to drop you or something?" His grip tightened on my arm as I squirmed even harder. I must have knocked him off course with the struggling because we were farther away from the city I spotted a river under us as we hovered in the air still struggling. It looked wide enough to land in without the chance of landing on dirt instead. I stopped struggling for a split second to look apologetically at the boy, or tengu in this case. I rapidly lowered my head to his forearm and bit it as gently as I could. It was just enough to surprise him and he dropped me in result.

_I'm sorry…_ I thought as I was sent careening down to earth looking up at the tengu. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the water to hit me. I was suddenly suffocated in a freezing cold substance hearing a splash come soon after. I floated in the middle of the water as an impact from my fall. I couldn't breath but for some reason it was the calmest moment I had had in the longest time. But soon I was wrenched away from that calmness by the swirling current. Pulling me down stream but dragging me down at the same time. I was thrown around on several rocks and broken tree branches covering me in small cuts. Finally I was struck once more in the head making my vision spin around me as I desperately reached out to anything to pull myself out of the water. Finally I caught a branch while I heard a crunch from under me. I had reached the bank at last. Pulling myself out of the water I laid there still half submerged from the water but too exhausted to do anything. My cuts stung but my body shook ferociously from the cold air attacking my wet clothes. Everything was going fuzzy because of the blow to my head. I tried my best to stay conscious but it wasn't working. I heard a snap of a twig come from in front of me and I looked up wearily at a shadowed outline standing in front of me. I was quite certain it was the boy and I tried to get up but my legs were as good as dead for the time being.

"…stupid kid…" Was all I heard before I felt myself being lifted up off the ground. A s much as I fought it, the darkness surrounded my vision and I fell into unconsciousness.

**Okie dokie then, I finished the first chapter please tell me what you think . Please no flame throwers though, they make me sad TT.**

**Ps I will update soon so if you like it so far I should have the next chapter soon, I promise peoples!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Hi its me again. I'm going to continue my story even if I just finished the crescent moon series…..WAHHHHHH I don't want it to be oveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Seriously guys do you know if she's doing a sequel because the end was so happy but I felt like crying since it was over so quickly! Anyway please read and review.**

**PS: I should probably tell you what Kori chan looks like since I really wont have a chance to explain it in the story. Kori has really long auburn hair (since she's phoenix) and amber eyes.(not that you can see them since her bangs cover most of her face...Mahiru will probably end up doing something about that later.) Her hair goes to about her mid back and its always tied up into a braid. She usually wears black pants with a black turtle neck under a black jacket. She also has black gloves too (she's very plain in other words). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own crescent moon (if I did there'd be a sequel grumblegrumble)**

Normal POV

Mitsuru barged in through the door carrying the limp girl with him. The lunar race members turned towards the door and Mahiru gasped when she saw the unconscious girl (the unconscious girl bleeding from several cuts mind you).

"What the hell happened Mitsuru! And who is that girl!" Nozomu shouted at Mitsuru.

"How the hell should I know she wouldn't tell me anything! She refuses to speak for some reason and just so you know she's bleeding all over me and the carpet!"

Nozomu looked a little flustered now seeing the bloody carpet and the bloody girl.

"Err right…"

Misoka ran off to get Oboro while Akira took the girl from the annoyed Mitsuru. Mahiru followed but also tried to clean some of the blood off of Mitsuru's jacket at the same time.

Oboro and Misoka led the way to a spare bedroom upstairs as Akira set her down gently on the bed as they looked her over. The girl was covered in small but deep cuts with small splinters in some of them. She was trembling with cold as her sopping clothes stuck to her wet form. Her cheeks were beginning to turn pink with a fever.

Misoka got a thermometer and opened her mouth slightly so he could take her temperature. The girl stirred as the beeper went off on it signaling it was done. She opened her eyes but her vision was blurry she could only squint at the blurry forms in front of her.

Kori's POV

_Where am I? How did I get here? Wh-why am I so cold?_ Suddenly my memories of the tengu boy and my fall into the river came flooding back to me. I desperately tried to clear the blurriness in my eyes when I heard worried voices come all around me. I was dizzy and I could only hear muffled talking and could barely make it out.

"How's her temp?" I heard someone ask

"not good, 104.5"

"Oh my gosh!" I heard a girl shout.

_Who are these people? _I thought as I tried to stumble off of the bed only to be forced back down by a very short blur next to me.

"Please your too weak to move right now, lay back down."

I most certainly was not going to. I tried as politely as I could to shake the persons hand off my shoulder so I could stand up.

"Hey kid didn't you hear him, your too hurt to move right now."

I ignored him as I concentrated on standing up._ I have to get out of here, I cant bring anyone else into this I just cant its not fair to them. I have to escape as quickly as I can._

Little did I know then that I would never really escape

"Hey Misoka, I don't think she's gonna give up. Maybe it would be wise to use that sleep hypnosis you learned a while ago, y' know just until we can get her fever down?"

_Hypnosis! What! I cant go to sleep now! _ I struggled even further when I felt someone's hand take my chin and turn it towards them, forcing me to make eye contact to whoever it was. All I saw were a pair of squinty eyes and a flash of hypnosis and I slowly felt myself get drowsy again. _No No No! don't fall asleep! _but it was too late and after a few more futile struggles my body went limp as I fell asleep…yet again.

Normal Pov.

After the girl finally fell asleep Misoka turned back to the group, who were looking at Mitsuru.

"Whadda you all staring at me for!" He shouted.

"Because you're the one who met the girl in the first place, did you find her like this or what?" Nozomu asked

"No, I just found her in and alley not too far from here and I sensed she wasn't human, so I tried to take her back here seeing as we have to find that damn eighth moonstone. I asked her what she was doing here but she just tapped her throat, that means she's mute right? and ran away. I chased after her and when I finally caught the little brat and started flying back here she bit me!"

The others chuckled at the thought which only got the tengu more frustrated.

"It is not funny! When she did bite me I kinda dropped her and she fell into a river."

Akira stopped laughing and look at Mitsuru "But we just had that huge storm a few days ago the rivers are still flooding and that makes the currents even more violent." (I'm not sure if this is true, but I t sounds okay to me.)

Misoka nodded "That must be why she came out of the water all beaten up, no telling what she ran into in that water."

Mahiru looked at the young girls form. It looked so thin and frail. She couldn't have been more than fourteen by her size. She looked like she hadn't eaten or slept for days. She also needed a desperate haircut seeing as her bangs covered her eyes, hiding her face from the rest of the world.

"Do you know what type of creature she is Mitsuru, I mean if she's not human…" Mahiru asked turning away from the girl

"Well if I knew that why would I bother bringing her with me?"

Oboro sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait until she wakes up, right now we should concentrate on getting that fever down."

Everyone nodded in response.

"Can you five take care of her though, I'm sorry but me and Katsura have to go have a meeting with Shirogane about the eighth moon stone."

They nodded again as Oboro and Katsura left.

They sat in the quiet for a moment. Letting what just happened in the past hour sink in.

Mahiru was the first to speak "I wonder what caused her to be mute, I mean was she born that way?"

Misoka walked over to the girls sleeping form and pressed two fingers on her throat, where her vocal cords would be, and shook his head. "No, if she was born this way she would have very weak vocal cords, hers are average , they just haven't been used for a while." (again I don't plan on becoming a doctor so I'm not sure if this is true do NOT take my word for it.)

"I wonder what happened to her then, why would she want to stop talking?" Akira asked since he really never stops talking himself.

Everyone took a moment to ponder on that then Nozomu sighed "Well that fever isn't going to go down by itself, lets see what we can do." The rest of the lunar race (and Mahiru) nodded their heads in agreement and got up to look for anything that could bring down a fever.

**Well uh that was the second chapter. I'm sorry its so short but the next one will be longer. If some of the characters seem a little ooc to you I'm sorry. Also review my story please. I like getting feedback on my story, and give me advice if you think I can improve on something because its appreciated. But no flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Hi! I'm not gonna say much this time because I'm really bored and I wanna get started on the next chapter so..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own crescent moon**

_I heard crying, it was faint and weak, as if it took every ounce of strength it had to shed a tear._

"_Stop your crying you insolent brat!" I heard a man scream, a child pitifully weeping crouched next to the wall. _

_I recognized the man as my father, his cold glare piercing through me with his hatred . And I was the child cowering from his shadow in the corner of the room. My face was covered in bruises and cuts along with the rest of me. Some were old scars that had simply reopened._

"_p-please…daddy…s-stop-" I felt a wave of pain spread through me as my father kicked me in the ribs once again._

_I hacked up blood sputtering and looking up at him fearfully tears welled in my eyes._

"_Don't speak to me you filth! Don't disgrace me even further by uttering your meaningless words! No one deserves to hear your pathetic voice even once in there life time! Don't you see everyone would be happier if you were just to disappear completely!" _

_He punched my side and I crumpled even further to the ground._

"_D-daddy…I'm sorry…I'm sorry I made you so mad…please…no more hitting…I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

_My father said nothing but stilled glared at me. He rose his hand, clutching a knife, as it came down I squeezed my eyes shut…waiting._

My eyes snapped and I immediately sat up. My breathing was hoarse and fast. Suddenly, a damp wash cloth fell from my forehead where it had been stuck moments before.

_Wha? _I looked around me rapidly. Suddenly I remembered, just before I fell asleep again, I was in this room. The people who had been here were nowhere in sight.

_Maybe while they're not here I can sneak away, then I can find a place to hide from any agents they send after me._

I was still dizzy from my fever, which was not yet gone, and my body ached all over. At least I could see clearly now so I was able to see were I was going. I stumbled across the room and creaked open the door as quietly as I could. Peering out into the hallway, the coast was clear for the moment.

I silently crept through the door into the hallway.

_So far so good…_ I thought to myself but froze when I heard two voices come around the corner. There wasn't even a plant to hide behind so all I could do was stand awkwardly by the wall when a very short boy along with a very tall one stopped in front of me.

The short one was the first to speak "What are you doing out of bed?"

Before I could do anything I was hoisted over the taller one's shoulder and was being carried back to the room.

Like I said before I still had a fever so it took a moment for my brain to process what just happened.

We were already in my room when I started to struggle to get down. The taller one just set me down on the bed and grinned at my flustered expression. He pressed his hand on my forehead and withdrew it back after a moment.

"She's still got a fever but it's not as bad, I think her body is just going to be sore for a while from that river fall."

The short one nodded and looked at me.

"Your still too weak to walk around so stay in here for the time being."

I had never been able to glare, whenever I tried it just made my eyebrows furrow together so it looked like I was confused instead of annoyed. That's why the short one raised an eyebrow through his glasses when I tried.

He said nothing though and turned around to walk back out, the tall one following.

"Akira, stand in the hallway to make sure she doesn't try to get up until she's better."

The tall one nodded as they walked out the door.

I sat there stunned for a moment. _Why are they helping me? What did I ever do for them to make them want to help **me**. _

I got off the bed and went for the window remembering the tall one was waiting for me to try and escape again. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

Just then the tall one poked his head in with a silly grin on his face.

"Just so you know we locked the window too." and then he was gone again.

_Dang it! _I screamed in my head. I wearily rubbed my temples, _I know they mean well, but how am I supposed to leave for their own good if they wont let me!_

I reluctantly sat on the bed and folded my arms. _Maybe once I'm better they'll let me go, worth a shot I guess. _I closed my eyes and once again fell asleep. (I know what your thinking…this girl sleeps way to much, well she doesn't for your info. She hadn't slept for days when Mitsuru found her so now her body has to catch up.)

A few hours Later…….

I felt a warm hand on my forehead awhile later. My eyes opened sleepily and I looked up into the face of a girl not much older than me.

I sat up quickly and she smiled at me.

"It looks like your fevers all gone now, I'm glad your feeling better."

I fidgeted from the girls kindness and nodded awkwardly. I hadn't been good at responding to kindness for a long time now.

The girl just kept smiling, "My name is Mahiru Shiraishi, since your all better its okay for you to get up now, come meet the others down stairs." She took my hand gently and began pulling me down the hallway.

I suddenly got very nervous. I had always had trouble meeting new people, I was always really quiet and it was always awkward moments and first impressions every here. Plus I couldn't even talk so it would be even more awkward.

The girl sensed my nervousness and turned around ,smiling knowingly.

"Its alright, the people here are really nice, you don't have to worry."

_Easy for you to say, _I though in my head as I continued to be lead (coughcough dragged coughcough)

Down the stairs .

We stopped in the doorway to a bar of some sort. Admittedly a nice one too. It even had a stage that was already being set up by a tall guy with blonde hair.

Everyone in the room turned to Mahiru when she knocked on the doorway to get their attention. She smiled as she pulled me out from behind her.

"Hi guys, she's all better now so I thought it would be okay if I brought her down, maybe we can introduce ourselves now." She gestured for everyone to gather. It only made me more nervous.

The tall guy with blonde hair was first "My name is Nozomu Moegi, I'm 19 and this here is the moonshine bar, I sing here for the customers." He grinned and I could only nod.

Next was the short one from before, "I'm Misoka Asagi ,I'm 21 and I'm also a bartender here." I nodded again

Then the tallest one from before. He grinned childishly "Akira Yamabuki, I'm 16 and the head chef here and sometimes me and Misoka join Nozomu up onstage." I almost smiled at how much more childish Akira seemed compared to me, almost.

"And this is Mitsuru. Both me him and me are 17" Mahiru pointed to her right. my gaze came to the tengu boy, he had a permanent scowl on his face. I knew why it intensified when he looked at me and I looked down shamefully. I regretted biting him before even if it wasn't really a bite, just a nip to surprise him.

I jumped back a little when Akira knelt down and stuck his head under my face so I was looking at him not the floor. He grinned sheepishly continued.

"So what's your name?" I blinked a couple times, _they want to know my name? _most of the time people just told me their names and left uninterested in my name.

I suddenly wished with all my heart I could talk, I wanted to repay them for there kindness by telling them with my voice but before I could force a syllable out my fathers words came rushing back to my head.

_No one deserves the disgrace of hearing your pathetic voice even once in a life time! _I remembered the scar he gave me that day, mentally and physically. That was the day I stopped talking, and I wasn't about to start again.

I sadly looked down again and tapped my throat.

Misoka came up to Akira, "Akira, we already know she's mute." He said carefully trying not to offend me.

Akira looked down sheepishly, "oops I forgot." He smiled apologetically at me. I nodded signaling it was okay.

"But we cant just call you "girl" or "Hey you" all the time." Nozomu added.

_Why not that's what everyone else calls me…_ I thought bitterly a the others thought for a moment.

"Hey I've got an idea!" Mahiru ran of to a small supply closet and came back with a dry erase bord. (you know those white ones that are fun to doodle on).

"This was Katsura's request board for a while but it got to troublesome to right them all down, so now he just takes them one at a time. Maybe you can use this to right your answers down."

The others nodded there head in agreement and Misoka tossed me a marker.

"Okay lets try this again, what's your name?" Nozomu started off.

I blinked a few times, this was the hardest anyone has tried to just find out my name, but since they were all waiting for me I quickly jotted down my name.

I showed them the board.

(For her answers on the bored, I'm gonna put a at the beginning and end of her answers."

Kori the board read.

"So your names Kori?" Akira asked excitedly.

I nodded shyly as Akira shook my hand up and down, resulting in the rest of me going along with it.

"So from now on your Kori-chan, nice to meet ya Kori chan!"

Nozomu was finally able to pry Akira's hand off mine and I sat in my chair kinda dizzy.

As the room stopped spinning I heard Misoka ask another question, "Kori, how old are you?"

I was starting to get nervous with all the questions, _just tell them what is necessary you don't have to tell them everything if your only going to leave._

I erased my name and scribbled a knew word

14

They nodded "I thought so, isn't that a little young to be by yourself? Especially in an alley." Mahiru asked me her expression a little worried.

I didn't say anything and made no movement to write an explanation so they moved on to my relief.

"Can you tell us where you came from?"

No

"Can you tell us why you're here?"

No

"What about what creature are you? Can you at least tell us that?" Mitsuru asked coldly

I blinked a couple times surprised, _How did he find out! I cant tell him I'm really a half demon!_

I don't understand.

Mitsuru rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that! Your definitely not human!"

"Mitsuru don't be rude1 this is a lot coming at her at once1" she shouted angrily at him

She turned to me apologetically, "I'm sorry, Mitsuru's like that sometimes."

"Don'tcha mean all the time?" Akira added , grinning at a furious tengu

Mitsuru proceeded in chasing Akira around while Misoka ignored them continuing.

"Well since Mitsuru brought it up I suppose there's no more avoiding it. You see Kori, all of us except for Mahiru are demons."

I blinked a few more times, so what were they doing here?

"Nozomu is a vampire, Akira is a Werewolf, you already know Mitsuru is a tengu, and I'm a kitsune." Misoka finished, he looked at me expectantly.

I thought for a moment, would there be consequences if I were to tell him.

your right I'm not fully human

Misoka raised an eyebrow "fully?" He asked

I'm a phoenix Might as well tell them, they probably wouldn't stop asking me until I told them anyway.

"She's a phoenix? What's that?" Akira asked after he survived Mitsuru.

"A phoenix is a fire bird, that's all I know." Nozomu stated matter of factly.

"Ill have to do some research on them later.' Misoka added.

Deciding that I had told them all they needed to know I quickly jotted down one last note before putting down the board and walking towards the door.

thank you for your kindness but I have to leave now.

"What?!" Akira cried out quickly running in front of me

"Kori you cant go out there now, its pouring down rain." Nozomu said as he pulled open a curtain.

He was right, while I had been resting, a huge storm had come in.

"you'll only end up giving yourself another nasty cold if you go." Mahiru said as she pulled me back to the middle of the room."

"Yeah, you can stay here for now! We can play a game while we wait for the rain to stop!" Akira said excitedly as he helped Mahiru drag me back to the others.

Damn it was I ever going to get out of here?

Normal POV

Misoka watched as Mahiru and Akira started playing rock paper scissors with Kori. Kori looking a little flustered from it all.

"So Misoka? You think she'll be able to help find the last tear drop?" Nozomu asked standing next to him

"I don't know, but I do want to find out more out about this phoenix, she's a mysterious one and she's hiding something, I can tell by the way she wants to leave."

Nozomu looked at the short boy next to him. "so you plan on keeping her here?"

"For a while, I mean Akira and Mahiru seem to have warmed up to her."

Nozomu watched as Akira quickly switched from rock paper scissors to tag.

"Well we'll have to see what happens now wont we?"

**Well its done, I told you it would be longer. Oh and I made a mistake in the last chapter, I said moonstone instead of tear drop, SORRY! Don't be mad at me, it was 11 at night I was typing it k?**

**On to the next chapter!**

**Akira: R&R!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I looked at my last chapter when I added it and I found so many mistakes that I missed when going over it. Please don't be mad at me for all the errors, I'm going to try much harder to get them all checked. I hope you can tell what Kori wrote on the board the last chapter and what she was thinking. If you cant ask me about it in a review and I'll answer you.**

**Anyways please continue to read my story because I really like writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own crescent moon.**

Normal POV

Kori stared out the window. It was still raining hard if not harder 8 hours later. It was now 12:30 am and to her knowledge everyone was in bed. Since she had slept pretty much all day and she wasn't one to sleep much anyway, she sat in the bar looking out the window.

Ever since she was little Kori had always found watching the rain relaxing. Even if she was a fire bird, the rain just seemed to be an image of peace more than a threat. At least it as really the only calming image Kori got to face nowadays.

She rubbed her arms a little from a slight chill. The empty moonshine bar looked slightly eerie with all the lights out. With it being pitch black outside it made the room even more creepy. But it didn't scare Kori, she had to many other things to be scared of.

She stopped rubbing her arms for a moment and looked down at her forearms. They had been wrapped in clean bandages, most likely to cover the small cuts she had collected from the river. Mahiru had also been kind enough to lend her a pair of pajamas (even though they kinda drowned her seeing as Kori was a twig anyway.) Kori glanced over at the table were Mahiru had laid them out for her. That was when she thought she was going to bed when everyone else had too. Of course Kori had thanked her, silently of course, but had neglected to put them on.

_Why? Why are they being so kind to me? I know that they are demons too but… aren't they mad? Aren't they mad that I'm so weak I cant even mutter a proper thank you? Don't they realize that I'm nothing but trouble? No one has even taken the time to take a second glance at me because I'm such a pitiful sight, so why these people? They even forced me to eat when no one really cared what I did before…_

**Flash back to that night:**

After Akira had settled down from his game of tag, he scurried into the kitchen for reasons unknown to Kori. Not long after he came bounding back in balancing a huge platter of sandwiches and a few glasses too. He put the platter down and started filling the glasses. Everyone started sitting down like absolutely nothing was out of the normal while Kori just stood there a little confused and worried as they looked at her expectantly.

_Th- they want me to sit down…_ Kori thought in her head alarmed, _b-but I cant! If I get close to them then…_ Kori was interrupted from her thoughts when Nozomu finally spoke up

"Whatcha standin' over there for? Come and eat."

Kori froze in place, she had forgotten all about the food. The thing with Kori was she never ate. She remembered when she had stopped talking that her father had told her if she were to completely disappear from the world everyone would be happy. I'm not sure if the same goes for everyone else but the thought makes you lose your appetite.

Kori looked down shamefully and shook her head no.

Akira's ears popped out and lowered a bit.

"Your not hungry? But you haven't eaten all day."

Suddenly the wall became very interesting as Kori fiddled with her jacket zipper. What could she do?

Mahiru looked thoughtful and handed her the dry erase board once again.

"Just tell us what's wrong, I mean you seriously cant expect us to believe your not hungry after sleeping all day."

She gulped slightly cant helping but feeling a sense of impending doom. It was a bad habit of hers. (hehe I get that felling every time there's a huge test at school…but who doesn't? Anyways…)

I don't really eat much anyway Kori wrote on the board before she pulled it back again.

"but not eating anything is really bad for you!" Akira exclaimed the others nodding in agreement (even Mitsuru OO)

its okay really, thank you though Kori scribbled showing it to them. She set the board down and started walking towards the stairs. When you're the center of attention all you really ant to do is get out of there after all. But Akira and Nozomu had beaten her to the stairs. Both of them grinning they each grabbed an arm and picked Kori up, carrying her like a doll to the table. (if you've ever seen Drake and Josh on Nickelodeon, it was exactly like how they picked up Megan that one time…if you haven't…just try and picture it.)

Kori was a little surprised to say the least….She was being carried like a flippin doll! Misoka shook his head, like he couldn't believe he was friends with these people and Mahiru giggled at Kori's disgruntled expression, kinda like this oO.

Still grinning they plunked her down in a chair in between Mahiru and Misoka, A small plate with a sandwich and a few grapes was placed in front of her. Kori looked up at them with a slightly annoyed look and scooted off the chair. This time she didn't even make it across half the room before the whole process repeated itself.

Once again plopped in the chair Nozomu and Akira looked at her smirking.

"You can keep getting up as many times as you like but it will always have the same outcome." Misoka stated to her before she could try again, "It would be best just to give up and eat."

Kori sighed quietly and almost looked like she was pouting before she picked a grape off the vine and nibbled it.

"Yay!" Akira yelled as him and Nozomu finally sat down.

**End of flashback…**

_But why? _Kori thought to herself, completely dumbstruck _Why would they even care?_

"Kori?"

Kori jumped out of her skin from the sudden voice. She tipped out of her chair and let out an involuntary squeak as she hit the floor.

Mahiru sweat dropped as she turned the lights on.

"What are you doing sitting here in the dark, at this late at night?"

Mahiru gazed at the small girl in front of her. Kori was staring up at her nervously and a little shyly too as though Mahiru would hit her for catching her.

Even if Kori had only been there a day Mahiru couldn't help feeling like a big sister at the moment. She smiled kindly and held out a hand for Kori to grasp as she helped her up.

"Trouble sleepin?" She asked kindly, observing the faint traces of dark circles under the younger girls eyes. As I said before it was hard to tell under Kori's bangs.

Kori blushed with embarrassment and fiddled with her jacket zipper again.

Mahiru smiled at the cute gesture, and patted her on the head like Nozomu usually did to her.

"Don't worry, it's a new place with new people, I'd have a tough time falling asleep myself."

Kori looked a little surprised at the pat on the head and gaped for a moment at the older girl. Only for a moment though as she once again stared at her shoes.

Mahiru looked thoughtful for a moment. "Usually reading a book helps me relax if I cant sleep, would you like to borrow one of mine?"

Kori looked up at the older girl quickly. She had always loved reading, it was one of the only ways she could escape her fathers cruelty, and the rest of the world even for a short moment. She didn't want to trouble Mahiru any more, I mean she had woken her up pretty late even if it was by accident.

Not even waiting for an answer Mahiru had grasped Kori's hand once again and started to pull her along behind her. They climbed up the twisting stairs, turning off the lights as they did so, and made there way quietly down the hall.

Mahiru pulled Kori into her room walked over to her side table. She rummaged through a few books before she found the one she wanted. She turned around to face Kori, who was blushing but peering over Mahiru's shoulder curiously.

'Tada." Mahiru held out The Wizard of Oz to Kori like it was the grand prize.

Kori couldn't help it, she let the smallest, almost microscopic smile creep onto her face. She took the book blushing and bowed to Mahiru gratefully.

Mahiru giggled at Kori's politness and patted her on the head again.

"That's one of my favorites, go ahead and read it and tell me what you think." She told her as she walked Kori back to the spare room.(that's where she's staying)

Pausing before she left Mahiru turned to Kori once more "But please try and get at least a little sleep, after all your still recovering from a cold." She smiled letting herself play the big sister once again.

Kori blushed again and nodded, watching Mahiru sleepily make her way down the hall again.

_But the thought still escapes me,_ Kori thought before closing her door, _Why do they care?_

**Well there's chapter four finally, I hope I described things a little better this time. Did Mahiru seem a little OOC? Ah well I like the idea of Mahiru playing the big sister cause Kori definitely needs one. I will update soon!**

**Mahiru: Read and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, I'm back.**

**Mitsuru: Oh great.**

**Mahiru: Hey don't be mean to Kisa!**

**Mitsuru: Make me!**

**Misoka: Be happy to**

**Misoka traps Mitsuru in a fire bubble with one of his ward thingies**

**Mitsuru: Let me out!!!!!**

**Kisa: (sweat drop)…er thanks**

**Misoka: No problem (goes and reads a book)**

**Kisa: On with the chappie!**

**Normal POV**

It was about 8:00 the next morning when Mahiru woke up. She was a bit drowsy after waking up so late last night but still cheery as she got dressed and went downstairs.

The bar wouldn't open for another few hours so the people living at the moonshine could sleep late if they wanted. Nozomu usually took full advantage of this but as for Misoka and Akira…

"Morning Mahiru chan!" Akira shouted as Mahiru walked into the bar. Misoka was reading the newspaper, probably looking for news of the last teardrop, and Akira was cooking breakfast.

"Morning." She replied as Akira handed her a plate of pancakes.

"Any news of the teardrop Misoka?" Mahiru asked cutting up the pancakes.

Misoka shook his head, "Not yet, but we'll find it soon, I have a feeling."

She nodded and chewed her pancake thoughtfully for a moment, she could hear Akira clattering around in the kitchen making everyone else's breakfast when he asked, "Did you find anything on a phoenix?"

Misoka pulled out a large textbook no doubt from the endless library he had. It read "Demons and such" for the title. (yyyyeaaaah sucky title but I cant think of anything else.)

"Yes, apparently a phoenix is a fire bird that are the strongest when near fire."

"There's a shocker." Mitsuru muttered appearing virtually from nowhere.

"May I continue?" Misoka asked irritably, "Anyways the phoenix's tears are supposed to have healing powers, When a phoenix transforms into its demon form, it will not be fully grown until the age of sixteen." (I made that up guys it is not true…I think…)

"So that means that Kori's phoenix form is probably still small."

Misoka nodded and continued, "It says here that the phoenix's are not usually found in battle because they are medical birds, they hate war. It even says if you take a phoenix's feather and grind it up it can be used as medicine. However because of these medical powers many of the phoenix's have been killed or caged up to serve as a medical supply."(Yup. Made that up too XP)

"that's horrible!" Mahiru shouted,_ poor Kori, _she thought_, so that's why she was so eager to run away. _

"Just another reason to hate humans." Mitsuru muttered darkly

Mahiru frowned at him, she loved him, but he could be a pain in the butt sometimes.

"Whas goin on?" Nozomu mumbled groggily as he came into the room. He peered over Misoka's shoulder at the textbook.

"So you found some stuff about the phoenix huh? Wow power to heal with their tears, must be useful."

Mahiru nodded agreeing but stared at her hands still thinking.

"Speaking of phoenixes where's our little friend Kori?" Nozomu asked looking around

"I found her up pretty late last night, she's probably still asleep."

Misoka raised an eyebrow, "What was she doing ?"

Mahiru looked a little flustered, "No I mean, I didn't want to make it sound like she was up to something, she was just watching the rain."

Misoka looked less suspicious

"Did you want me to wake her up or.." Mahiru offered knowing Misoka would probably want to talk to Kori about what he read.

"No, let her sleep, I'll talk to her later."

Akira looked disappointed. "Aw, I wanted to play tag with her some more." His ears drooped down a little sadly

Mahiru smiled at him, he really was like a puppy sometimes. "Don't worry she'll wake up before the bar opens, then you can play alright?"

Akira perked up a bit when he heard this, "Okay I'll wait."

**(French accent) A few minutes later:**

"Can we wake her up now?" Akira asked

"No" Nozomu answered

"Can we wake her up now?"

"Not yet Akira." Misoka answered a little irritably

"Can we wake her up now?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"…Can we wake her up now?" (Sorry ,I had to do that XD)

Mahiru sighed, this was going to be a very long day…or was it?

Mahiru watched Kori climb down the stairs nervously and stop near the bottom.

Kori's POV

Everyone was staring at me like I was some type of miracle. I sweat dropped under my blush and nervously made my way across the room. It had stopped raining sometime that morning so I could leave now right…right?

Guess again.

"Kori-chan!" Akira cried running up to me excitedly

"You were asleep for a loooooooooooooooong time! Wanna play tag huh? Do ya?"

…Okay future note: Akira is definitely a morning person. Now I know why the others looked so relieved when I came down.

Akira paused for a moment like he just thought of something important.

"hold that thought!" He dashed off to the kitchen while everyone else sweat dropped.

He came back with a plate of still fresh pancakes drowning in maple syrup…So that's how he got so hyper.

"Here's your breakfast Kori, everyone else ate."

Aw no not again. I glanced around for the whiteboard and Mahiru handed it to me

No thank you I'm not hungry I scribbled across the board

Akira's dog ears popped out and they drooped, "How come you never eat? Do you not like my cooking?" He asked with big sad puppy eyes.

I blushed and flustered scratched across the board once again

no, that's not it at all, your cooking is very good

His ears perked up a bit but he still looked curiously at me

"Then why? What makes you not want to eat or sleep?"

I was getting even more flustered

I have to go I wrote once more but before I could move towards the door Mitsuru stood in my way.

"Why do you want to leave so much? Why wont you speak?" He joined in my questioning.

"What are you afraid of?" Misoka asked

The room was dead silent until we heard a knocking at the door.

They turned there attention to the door and forgot about me for the moment, Mahiru went to answer it.

"I'm sorry sir but were closed right now." She said to the stranger

"…Hello, I'm looking for a miss Kori Itikashi?" I felt a chill run down my spine as a familiar deep and cruel voice echoed through the moonshine.

_That's what I'm afraid of_

_**Dun Dun DUUUUUUNNNN**_ **Who is the stranger at the door? And why does he scare Kori so much? The next chapter has a little angst, and a bit of violence as a warning. Keep reading peoples!**

**Mahiru: Say it Mitsuru…**

**Mitsuru: Fine, READ AND REVIEW DAMN IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okie dokie! Here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own crescent moon**

Kori's POV

"Y-You're looking for Kori?" Mahiru repeated what the stranger just said

I stumbled knocking over a chair as I tried to get a grip on myself. But that voice, it was a voice that had caused me much pain over the years, and now he had found me. He had found me and it was too late to run.

It didn't belong to my father though… It belonged to-

"If you'll kindly step aside miss." The stranger pushed Mahiru out of his way gruffly, knocking her into the wall. Mitsuru ran over to her worriedly along with Nozomu. Seeing that Mitsuru and Nozomu would take care of the princess Misoka and Akira watched the stranger sneer coldly at me.

"Hello Kori. Did you miss your old fried Blackwall?" (Eh another sucky name…ah well)

My eyes widened in fear as he advanced towards me. Blackwall, my fathers henchman, and his best friend. He was put in charge of making my life a complete nightmare when Daddy got tired of it. Not only was he cruel but he was **_scary_**, to look at and to be with. He was huge man with cruel red eyes. His greasy jet black hair matted around his head.

He smirked horribly showing off his rancid yellow teeth and lunged an arm at me, wrapping one of his gigantic hands around my neck. He picked me up as if I weighed nothing and brought my face right up to his and he whispered

"Did you really think you could get away brat?" Blackwall sneered as he tightened his grip around my neck. My hands clawed at his giant one, hopelessly trying to loosen the grip. He only smirked and gripped harder.

He spoke louder this time so the whole room could hear him, "Did you think you could run away from your own fate? Just as it was for all those other beasts at that dinky government base?"

I couldn't breath. His hand blocked my air passageway and I could see my eyes clouding over.

"S-Stop It! Your strangling her!!" I heard Mahiru shouting after she recovered.

Blackwall only smirked again, "Aw, that's so sweet, you actually care for this little vermin? Humans shouldn't be bothered with her trash but of course she probably didn't tell you she was a demon now did she?!" He laughed cruelly as he through me across the room.

I knocked into the wall painfully almost knocking me out, but I didn't have the chance too, Blackwall had yanked on my braid and once again picked me up. Akira and Misoka leaped at him to try and save me.

_No! Stay away! He'll hurt you! _I felt like screaming but I could only yelp in pain as Blackwall grabbed my arm and twisted it back.

"Come any closer and this arm will snap like a twig!" He cried and both Akira and Misoka halted reluctantly. Blackwall snarled, "So, you don't care she's a demon? You don't care if this whole household is cursed because of her presence?!" He twisted my arm even further and I felt the tears coming in pain. I bit my lip _No! I wont cry! I wont give Blackwall or any other of those agents anymore of my tears, _

Blackwall smirked, "Does it hurt runt? I bet it does, knowing that once I take you back to the government…you'll never see the light of day again."

He twisted my arm back around but jabbed his foot into my ribcage as he kicked me into a nearby table. I desperately tried to sit up, clutching my ribcage, I hacked up blood from the force of Blackwall's kick.

That got the rest moving, Nozomu tried to sweep kick Blackwall but he merely jumped over Nozomu's legs and kicked him off to the side. Mitsuru and Akira tried to grab his arms but he knocked them away like flies. Even Misoka couldn't land a punch on him as Blackwall continued to assault me.

I was trembling all over from fear and pain, Blackwall wasn't normally this strong, but when he has a target that he doesn't want to miss he becomes almost an unstoppable juggernaut. However that concentration would backfire at some point. This I realized as he again towered over me.

"And I bet it hurts even more…since the only reason your still alive…is because you're the last of those flippin birds, we wouldn't want to run out of our favorite medical supply now would we?"

He knelt down by me and lifted my braid to bring my face to meet his once again.

"You could have saved them you know.." He muttered, "You could have saved the rest of your kind, even your grandmother…but you couldn't…because your weak!" he cried before punching me again.

It wasn't the punch that made my tears fall, it was the fact that he was right. I could've saved the other phoenix's, including my grandmother, but I wasn't strong enough! I could only watch them die one by one by the greed of man. I was only saved because I'm the last one, the only phoenix left for them to abuse.

Normal POV

" we have to do something! He's gonna kill her!" Mahiru screamed. (they didn't hear the part about the government keeping her alive and such.)

Blackwall grabbed Kori by the scruff and raised her into the air. He drew back his arm to deliver one final punch. But it was never landed.

Just in the nick of time Akira had sprinted and grabbed the gigantic hand holding it in place just inches away from his face. Like it was said before, Blackwalls concentration would backfire at some point. Meaning he would be so concentrated on beating Kori to a pulp he wouldn't notice the others anymore.

Blackwall looked surprised for once in his life, "What?! Why did you-"

"You made Kori-chan cry." Akira muttered before landing one of his own super strong punches on Blackwall.

Blackwall went flying into the wall, crashing into it making the whole building rumble. He stared at them with a bewildered and furious expression as all four of the moonlight bandits (plus Mahiru) Stood around Kori, protecting her. Kori, still trembling and on the verge of unconsciousness stared up at them, they all faced Blackwall confidently. _T-they're…saving me….. _she thought to herself in disbelief

Blackwall scowled at them

"Your not welcome here sir…I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Misoka stated coldly.

Blackwall still stared at them. He was bigger than them for sure, but that punch by Akira had knocked the wind out of him. And if that kid could deliver a punch like that, who knows what the rest could do. No he would need to recover some where first and bring more troops with him later.

Blackwall stood up slowly as the moonlight bandits got in an even tighter circle around Kori.

"Alright brats." He growled, "Ill leave…for now, mark me this aint over yet."

And with that he ran out the door into the street.

Kori watched him run out and curled into a quivering ball, she choked on a few sobs that forced there way out as she broke down and cried. Blackwall's words echoed through her head and all physical pain was forgotten to be replaced by emotional pain

Mahiru knelt by Kori worriedly

"Kori…" She mumbled before pulling the small girl into a hug. Kori tensed at the embrace but couldn't find the strength to pull out of it, so she let Mahiru hug her as the rest of the moonlight bandits watched sympathetically.(Yes ,even Mitsuru.) The young girl clung to Mahiru against her better judgement and sobbed until she didn't have any tears left in her.

**Well, that was my first fight scene ever. Sorry if it sucks and if it didn't make sense, I'm not a violent person so this type of chapter is a bit hard to do. Anyways the next chapter will be a little sappy but happier than this one. **

**Nozomu: Remember! Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hee hee, this chapter made me happy. Anyways it might seem a bit boring (compared to the last chapter anyways) So bare with me on this one. Enjoy!**

**This is my last disclaimer because we've already established that I don't own crescent moon.**

**Normal POV**

It had been 2 days since Blackwall's attack. The others had forbidden Kori from getting out of bed for at least a day because of the beating she had taken. Not only had her arm been severely fractured, but a couple of her ribs were in horrible condition. It had been eerily quiet throughout the moonshine since everyone was thinking to much to talk. In simplest terms all thoughts were connected to kori.

Why did this huge guy suddenly decide to beat her to a bloody pulp? Why was she so afraid of him? What was this talk of government bases about?

The moonlight bandits all thought the same questions as they cleaned up the last of the attack.

That's right, the moonshine had received more damage than they had thought. Several tables and chairs were broken. The wall had a huge dent in it from black wall and many glasses and wine bottles had been completely shattered.

Kori winced as she slowly made her way down the stairs, watching them, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She didn't want this to happen, this is exactly what she was trying to avoid. Everywhere she went that hadn't been intended as a foster home…Blackwall destroyed it.

"Kori what are you doing up?" Mahiru said in a worried tone. She walked over to Kori, Akira doing the same.

Kori couldn't look at them. She stared at the floor, her bangs hanging even more in her face. How could she face them when she was the one to cause all of this?

She walked past them to get the white board.

I'm sorry She wrote.

"Your sorry?" Mahiru repeated. The others paused from what they were doing and listned interested.

if I had left before Blackwall found me none of this would have happened, it's my fault. I wrote once more feeling my heart sink with each word.

"No kori, its not your fault!" Akira exclaimed as he read my message.

"That's right," Nozomu agreed.

No, it is my fault, I knew Blackwall would come looking for me at some point. She argued (with the board) I knew I should have left as soon as possible so all of this could be avoided.

She gripped the board tighter, this was it, this is where it always goes downhill. She thought back to the last time she had run away. Blackwall had found her at the refuge she as staying at, she told the residents that she knew he was coming, and there reaction was…

_You knew!? Get out! We never want to see your pitiful face around here ever again! You here me!_

That's how it always was, and that's how it will be this time.

"Kori…" Mahiru started

Kori winced getting ready for them to blow up. She only felt herself yelp with surprise when Mahiru flicked her on the nose. Kori held it bewildered and stared at Mahiru.

The others sweat dropped and looked at her as well.

"Kori Itikashi, do you have any idea how worried we were about you?" She asked firmly, almost like a mother, lecturing her child.

"Who was worried?" Mitsuru muttered, but Nozomu elbowed him in the ribs so he shut up.

Mahiru continued, "You say Blackwall would have found you anyways so in a way despite the damages im glad he found you here."

Kori stared up at her in complete shock and looked around seeing the others nodding in agreement (Okay this time Mitsuru didn't XD).

"If he had found you in some ally somewhere, Kori, then no one would have helped you, and Blackwall could've hurt you a lot more than he did, or worse!" Mahiru cried as Kori (still holding her nose) looked at her completely dumbstruck.

"Kori, the broken and glasses can be replaced, and the wall can be fixed but if he had killed you then we wouldn't have been able to fix that (very easily anyways)." Misoka added.

Kori blushed and looked at her feet. _T-there glad he found me here? But t-they could have been killed themselves if he had found out they were demons too. I-I didn't expect this…_

"But you know Kori…" Nozomu started, "It would help a little if we knew more about you."

Akira bobbed his head up and down , "Yeah, like why was this psychopath attacking you in the first place?"

"And why was he talking about government bases?" Misoka added.

She stared at her feet. _Should I tell them? _She thought. She was about to make a decision but Mahiru cut her off.

"Just tell us how all of it started, up to this point Kori. We aren't angry with you, we just want to help you."

_Where have I heard that before? _Kori thought in her head sarcastically, _but, why do I suddenly feel like believing everything they say? Maybe because they were the first ones not to blowup when they heard the truth about Blackwall. Never the less…_

There's a lot to explain. Shescribbled across the board.

"We'll listen…or read in this case." Akira said tilting his head to the side.

Kori thought about, _they really want to know. I guess I owe it to them, ill tell them. _she decided

Alright She wrote.

"Hmmmm. Maybe we'll just get you a piece of paper and you can write it down like an essay. That way you can go upstairs while we read it, you still don't look so good." Nozomu pointed out.

He was right too, since Kori was hurt she was pushing her body just standing there. It was making her very tired and all she really wanted to do was sleep. (and that's saying a lot since she normally hates sleeping.)

Kori nodded her head reluctantly and Misoka got a piece of paper for her.

About twenty minutes later she finished and handed it to Mahiru.

"Okay Kori, just go upstairs and rest for a while and I'll come get you later." She said, acting like a big sister again.

Kori nodded and trudged up the stairs tiredly.

After she was gone, Mahiru sat down and began to read the paper aloud.

"I suppose it started with my grandmother," she read. "She was one the only other phoenix in my family before me. She married my grandfather, a human, without telling him she was a phoenix. Later on they had my father, Takoro Itikashi, who grew up to be the head of a giant government organization."

"Her father?" Akira repeated interested.

Mahiru nodded and continued reading. "He got married to my mother, Sonomi, and not long after had me. But my parents were confused. I was born with red hair, while everyone else in our family except my grandmother had black hair. But me and grandmother had red hair because of our phoenix blood. My grandmother decided it was time to tell them our secret, but they didn't take it as well as she hoped."

Mahiru gulped slightly, guessing what happened next. "My grandfather had died disappointed while my mother remained a complete wreck for years. There was times when I was completely shunned from my parents, up until I was about four. That's when mother died. And father got mad at me. He said it was my fault for being born a beast, and ruining my mothers life."

"That's not fair!" Mahiru shouted when she finished reading. "Kori couldn't help being born a phoenix and neither could her grandmother!"

"Unfortunately princess," Misoka started, "that's the type of thing demons face nowadays, even if we cant help being born demons, it makes no difference to some humans."

Mahiru sighed sadly and continued. "After about a year, my father took me and my grandmother to a government base were his organization meets. My father never told me or grandmother what type of organization he had, but we soon found out."

Akira leaned in as he listened, like a little boy who was getting to the good part of a story.

"It was a place were they harvested phoenix tears and feathers for medical supplies." Mahiru ended bitterly

Everyone looked up sharply at this news.

"They killed my grandmother to get her feathers. My father killed his own mother."

Mahiru choked when she read the next part. "And shortly after they were finished with me, my father sent me to foster homes until he needed me again. Whenever I got to a family that didn't care if I was mute or not he would take me back to the base again. I've tried to runaway many times but my father only has to send Blackwall after me and I'm back were I started. That's pretty much what happened here. Unfortunately he tends to leave damage when he comes. And more people get hurt."

They all looked down sadly as Mahiru put the paper down. "That's all she wrote." She mumbled quietly

It was deathly quiet for a while until Akira spoke.

"So Kori hasn't really had a real home, has she?"

Mahiru shook her head, _So that's why she wanted to leave. She didn't want us to get hurt by Blackwall and she didn't want to go back to that awful place. And what's up with her father?! How could he do that to his own mother? His own daughter too?!_

Mahiru stood up abruptly, startling everyone else in the room. She marched up the stairs and a few minutes later dragged down a very confused , and slightly drowsy Kori.

"Sorry to wake you up so fast Kori." Mahiru started as she placed Kori in front of everyone else.

"But I had something I wanted to say to you."

Kori nodded confused and looked at everyone else.

Mahiru huddled with the others for a moment, discussing something and Kori saw them nod their heads in agreement.

Mahiru turned and looked firmly at Kori, making her nervous.

"Kori, you pointed out in your paper that you've been jumping around from place to place, you haven't had a real home really."

Kori blushed embarrassed and shook her head no. She peered up at Mahiru shyly to see her smiling from ear to ear.

"Well you do now Kori Itikashi!" She yelled when her and Akira attacked her in a hug.

Kori looking severely confused and stared at all of them.

Akira grinned, "Were gonna be your new family Kori!"

Mahiru smiled, "Were not gonna let your father, Blackwall, or anyone push you around anymore. Were gonna protect you."

Kori blinked a few times soaking everything in before smiling, not a microscopic one, but a true smile.

Everyone else smiled too in relief, seeing Kori accepted the idea.

"And Kori?" Mahiru continued and Kori looked up at her curiously.

Mahiru smiled, "I want to help you talk again too. It doesn't have to be now or even soon, you can take your time finding your voice again, but I still want to help you find it okay?" She asked

Kori blushed and nodded shyly as Akira and Mahiru suffocated her in a bigger hug.

_Home…I'm home now. _

**Ehehehe. Hope the ending wasn't too sappy for ya. And sorry if this was a bit confusing, just ask questions in a review and ill try to answer them. But like I said before it made me happy. And we even got to learn more about Kori's past! Wow it took me a while to brainstorm the whole thing. But I did it and that's what counts! Next chapter is gonna be funnier than they have been I promise.**

**Misoka: Please remember to read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had to go back to school…boo(last week was vacation week). Anyways here's the next chapter, and its as funny as I can make it(seeing as it's a drama story). If its not funny...well…sorry to waste your time.**

**Disclaimer: for the last time I DO NOT OWN CRESCENT MOON! This is the last time im saying it.  
**

**Kori's POV**

_So this is home now…_ Kori thought to herself watching Akira run back and forth with plates. It was pretty busy that night at the moonshine, Akira nearly chopped his hand off twice while trying to cook as fast as he could. Mitsuru and Mahiru kept getting the orders to the wrong tables since there were so many people. Misoka had lost count on how many beers he had sold, and Nozomu was swamped with requests.

I was having a mental debate on whether to help or not. _They really need help, but how am I supposed to take orders if I cant even speak? What if they want recommendations or something? Ill only make them mad cause I cant talk and they'll never come back here. But if I did help the others wouldn't be as exhausted as they would be and I wouldn't be completely useless…Oh screw it I'm helping._

Kori stood up from where she was hiding, in the far corner of the room and managed to sneak into the kitchen. Akira was there still rapidly trying to get everyone's orders ready. It wasn't for a couple of minutes until he realized Kori was there.

"Oh, hi Kori! Whatcha doing?" He asked in a friendly tone. For the past couple of days the occupants of the moonshine would ask Kori questions without giving her the white board at first to see if she would talk. And Kori really was trying, but whenever she thought her voice had come back thoughts of her father returned with it.

Kori looked uncomfortable and blushed. She had never been very good at doing something impulsive like she was now, she was always too timid to carry on with what she was going to do. It was a miracle she was able to run away.

Kori stared at the extra apron on the side of the door. She walked over timidly and held it to her and looked up at Akira (since he's so tall), questioning if it was alright.

"Ya wanna help out?" He guessed.

Kori blushed and nodded. (a/n this is **not **an Akira/Oc fic, Kori is just like this with everybody XD. And like Mahiru, Akira thinks of himself Kori's big brother. Based on his maturity level though he's more of a little brother...ugh, that's something for my mind to digest.)

Akira scratched the back of his head in thought but kori took it like she had done something wrong. She looked down sadly and a little worriedly.

"Uh oh, I'm sorry kori! I didn't mean to make you sad! Its just I don't know how you can help if you cant talk? Even though we really could use the help."

Kori relaxed a little knowing she had done nothing wrong now and looked up when Misoka walked in.

"Akira where are those orders? We've got two more orders of fish and 1 order of chicken." (I'm not exactly sure what they usually serve at the moonshine or at bars in general so ill just make it up as I go.)

"Oh sorry boss!" Akira shouted sheepishly and turned back towards the stove. Misoka glanced at kori, seeing her standing there awkwardly still holding the apron.

"What's Kori doing?" He asked Akira, Akira turned his head to Misoka, which made both him and Kori nervous since Akira was cutting something, and grinned.

"She wanted help out, I'm trying to think of something she can do that doesn't involve talking.

Kori was beginning to think this was a bad idea, she didn't know it would be that dependent on her voice.

Misoka scratched the back of his head and thought. "Well, I suppose she cant very wel get up on stage with Nozomu."

_Heck no! I wouldn't do that even if I could talk! _Kori exclaimed in her head, the thought made her queasy.

"And I'm not sure what people would think if they saw a fourteen year old working behind the counter selling alcohol, that would just spell out trouble."

Akira and kori nodded in agreement.

"Maybe she can help a little with the cooking, and help take some of the big orders out with Mahiru and Mitsuru." Misoka suggested.

"Yeah, that works! And Mahiru can talk for her if need be." Akira turned back to his work, somehow not cutting off a finger and kori tied the apron on, a small relieved smile on her face.

A few hours later…

"Sheesh, what a night!" Nozomu exclaimed as he came off the stage. All the customers had left and now everyone was cleaning up for the night.

"Yeah, it just gets busier and busier." Mahiru said as she sat on a nearby chair. She watched Kori sweep up a broken plate which Mitsuru had dropped since he ran into Kori by accident. She brushed the last few pieces into the pan and dumped it into the trash.

Mahiru smiled, "Hey kori, its okay you've done enough for tonight, come over here with us." She called over. Kori looked at her timidly before nodding and putting the dust pan away. She walked over to were the others were sitting and sat in a chair nearby to Mahiru's.

"So Misoka any news on the teardrop yet?" Nozomu asked hopefully, Misoka only shook his head once again.

"Every time I think I've found a clue, I find something else that proves it useless. I have no idea where it could be." (a/n by the way, they have told kori about the teardrops because I really don't want to go into all that.)

"Guess your not as smart as you think you are huh?" Mitsuru muttered under his breath as he was walking out the door. Misoka heard him though, so he now had the right to get back at him.

"And I guess your not as coordinated as you think you are, the way you just ran into kori like that." He said loud enough for Mitsuru to hear.

Mitsuru froze were he was and everyone in the room could feel his anger radiate through the room.

_Uh oh, _everyone thought, except for Misoka, who was smirking.

"Shut your mouth ya Da-mphhh!" Mahiru had slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Mitsuru! Watch your language!" She shouted at him.

"there is a child present!" Akira shouted also gesturing towards kori.

Nozomu grinned as he clapped his hands over Kori's ears.

…_I'm not that much younger than all of them, its not like I haven't heard someone swear before, sheesh. _Kori thought to herself as she tried to pry Nozomu's hands off her ears.

"Looks like you got scolded by your girlfriend again huh?" Nozomu teased as he saw the tengu blush.

"NO ONE SCOLDS ME DAMMIT! AND ILL SAY WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT TO SAY! I DON'T CARE IF THE BRAT IS HERE TO HEAR IT OR NOT!" Everyone's ears were ringing after Mitsuru screamed at all of them one final time before stomping upstairs. Well except for Kori, who just kinda heard a muffled sound reminate from behind Nozomu hands.

Smirking, Nozomu removed them from Kori's ears. "I think its safe for you to listen now kori." And the rest of them started to laugh, well except for Misoka, who was just smirking. Kori gave them all a funny look before standing up, remembering something. The others watched her scurry upstairs, trip, then keep running up with curiosity. She came back down, being careful not to fall, and stood in front of Mahiru again, clutching the Wizard of Oz. Mahiru's smile brightened when she took the book from kori.

"Oh, you finished reading it. Did you like it?" She asked excitedly. Kori bobbed her head up and down smiling.

"Good, I'm glad." Mahiru said patting her head. Akira peered over Mahiru's shoulder to get a better look at the ok.

"Oh! The wizard of Oz! I love that book! It has the awesome flying monkeys in it! Didn't ya love that part?" Kori smiled remembering how the monkeys had turned out to be the good guys after the witch had melted. (That is how it ends right? Or is it just the soldiers? I cant remember…anyways I do not own the wizard of Oz either.)

"I felt so bad for poor scarecrow and tin man when the witch ordered the monkeys to attack them." Mahiru said frowning. Then it turned into a smile. "But the witch ends up melting anyway! So its alright!"

Akira suddenly got a horrified look on his face and dropped to his knees in a dramatic fashion. "AGGGG I'm melting, I'M MELTING!" He shouted, imitating the witch. Everyone sweat dropped before laughing at Akira's silly antics. (even Misoka, OMFG!) Kori giggled softly but everyone still heard and turned to her smiling, and shocked in a way.

"Hey1 Kori laughed! That's the first time I've heard you laugh." Mahiru said patting kori on the head proudly. Kori blushed but smiled. She felt almost proud of herself too, it had been months, maybe years since she had laughed.

"Good job Akira. I knew it was only an amount of time before your antics would get her to crack up." Nozomu said patting a grinning Akira on the back. Misoka was still smirking at the whole thing but turned to look at the news paper. (is his face stuck like that or something?)

"Princess, it seems your high school is putting off a huge bake sale for charity. And it says that all the students have to bake something for it." He said, looking at an ad. Mahiru thought about it then looked excited.

"Ok then! Ill bake cookies for it. Does it say how much I need to bake?"

Misoka glanced a the ad again. "Enough for a lot of people."

"Okay! I'll have to get started then!"

"Want me to help Mahiru?" Akira asked, his tail and ears popping ot excitedly.

"sure if you want!"

His tail wagged and Mahiru glanced at Kori smiling.

"You can help too Kori. It'll be fun, please!"

Kori looked up at both the older teens and there happy faces and nodded her head shyly.

"Yay!" Both Akira and Mahiru cried.

Then the three disappeared into the kitchen…or cookie factory in this case.

Misoka and Nozomu watched them leave.

"Have you told the moon palace that Kori will be staying with us?" Nozomu asked

Misoka placed the newspaper on the table. "No, I was going to contact Oboro now and tell him what has been going on. I'm pretty sure he'll want to know why there is a huge dent in the wall anyways."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Nozomu agreed sweat dropping.

Misoka stood up and started to walk towards the stairs when he paused.

"…Make sure nothing blows up in there for me." He said before continuing up the stairs.

Nozomu gave his leader a salute, "Roger!" He said before heading into the kitchen himself.

With the cookie crew a few hours later…

All four teens had somehow become white flour ghosts. There was about 20 bowls of fresh chocolate chip cookies scattered around the kitchen and all four sat up against the counter exhausted. Yes, somehow Nozomu was convinced to join the baking too. Somehow though Akira had accidentally flicked a bit of flour at the vampires face…resulting in a full out merciless flour fight. Poor kori and Mahiru were caught in the middle of the flour explosions and so here they were.

"(sigh) well that was fun." Akira muttered tiredly.

"Yeah…lets clean all this up before leader sees then go to bed."

The other two nodded and kori did reluctantly. She still didn't like sleeping because she was afraid Blackwall would come back again. She shook her head to escape the thought and got up. _Stop thinking like that Kori! This is home now, you heard Mahiru! They're gonna protect you like you'll protect them. Home is safe…your safe here. _She gave a slight nod so the others wouldn't notice and wiped up some flour off the counter.

A few minutes later…

Everyone had gone to bed except for Misoka. Well, for four of the residents of the moonshine it was more like retreating to bed. You see, there was a **lot** of flour even after they had cleaned so…

"Why the hell is there flour all over the place! NOZOMU!" Misoka yelled. Nozomu and the others cowered in their rooms while Mitsuru just started grumbling.

"I don't even want to know."

**Ehehehe, well sorry if it wasn't very funny, but I really did try. Anyways in the next chapter Kori spends her first day without Mahiru there(it was vacation week at her school so now she has to go back.) And there's also a surprise at the end of the chapter!**

**Oboro: It would be greatly appreciated if you read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okie doke, I figured you guys would want the next chapter soon so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM**

Kori woke up the next morning but froze in slight fear when she heard a loud CLANG from downstairs.

"Dammit Akira! Watch where your going!" She could hear Mitsuru shouting downstairs. She sweat dropped then remembered something Mahiru had told her last night.

Flashback….

After Kori had helped carry all of the cookies to the car Mahiru turned to face Kori.

"Well Kori that's about it. But I should probably tell you, I'm not gonna be here tomorrow."

Kori looked at her surprised and cocked her head to the side questionably. Mahiru giggled _she's so damn cute._ she thought patting Kori on the head.

"I have school tomorrow, but the others will be here, and I'll be back in the afternoon. You'll be okay right?" Mahiru looked worriedly a kori.

Seeing Mahiru worried, well, worried Kori so she nodded to make her feel better. However she really wasn't sure, Mahiru had really been the one she was most comfortable with. Not that she didn't like the others, but Mahiru had been the first one to make her feel at home, and she started thinking of her as a big sister.

End flashback…

_So she's gone to school huh? _Kori thought in her head as she looked at the clock, it read a few hours past when Mahiru would leave.

Deciding that hiding in her room wouldn't work forever, Kori got dressed in her usual outfit and went downstairs.

As she walked into the bar, The others were there to great her.

"Morning Kori!" Akira shouted and hugged her. Kori sweat dropped but patted him on the back and he let go.

"Sleep well?" Nozomu asked as he walked in from the kitchen, he was carrying a mop and Kori noticed that someone had spilled cereal all over the floor. So that was what that clang was. Mitsuru was sulking in the corner as usual but surprised everyone when he gave kori a neutral look. No scowl, no smile just blank. Apparently he was getting used to having her around.

"The princess has left for school already Kori, she'll be back around 1 or so." Misoka piped up from behind the counter. Big surprise, he was reading the news paper. No doubt looking for news about the teardrop, but as usual not so much as a clue.

After saying good morning and making sure that she ate a healthy breakfast by Akira, Kori found the book that Mahiru had lent her after she had finished The wizard of Oz. It was a remake of it called wicked,(which I do not own!) where the witch of the west and Glinda were friends. It was quite interesting and Kori hardly ever put it down. Settling down in one of the booths by a indo in the back kori let her mind wander. It had been two weeks since she had started staying here, 1 week since blackwall's attack, and 8 years since she stopped talking.

Kori gazed out the window aimlessly. _8 whole years of silence, and here I am trying to talk again. _she thought to herself sadly. _But can I really do it? Can I find my voice after all this time? My father sure isn't making it easy for me…_

Kori grasped the book tightly and hugged it to her chest. _I couldn't protect you grandma, I wasn't strong enough to beat my father and I'm still not strong. I've tried to be, it took every ounce of courage I had left to runaway that first time. Come to think of it, that was after you had…_

Kori gulped and squeezed her eyes shut at the awful memory. Flashes of seeing her grandmother hooked up to that awful machine. She heard her grandmother scream in pain as the electric currents surged through her body, tears pouring from her eyes and begging someone for help. A young Kori struggled in a guards grip as she was forced to watch her grandmothers demise. She remembered her eyes felt like they were burning with anger, the way people would just collect her grandmothers last tears in bottles, just to sell them off for war!

Kori's eyes snapped open and she was breathing heavily. Thank goodness everyone else was in the front of the store so they couldn't hear her.

She placed a hand where her heart would be as if she was trying to calm it. When she had gotten a grip on herself she continued to think. _But grandma, even if I couldn't protect you, even though I'm weak, these people here. They've helped me so much, they're trying their best to help me find my voice again. They've been so kind grandma that it makes me want to get stronger so I can protect them from Blackwall next time. And maybe I could even help find the teardrop of the moon with them. Even if I'm still weak grandma, I need you to be here with me okay? I need your help if I'm gonna do this…_

Kori clenched a determined fist and looked up at the sky through the window. _I will talk again, I will._

Suddenly Kori felt a spark go through her body. It wasn't painful, it was actually pleasant, like all of the confidence she had just gained flowed through to her hands. She felt something hot in her hand but it wasn't burning her. She gazed down and gasped, she was holding a small ball of fire right in her hand. Now most would be afraid of this but kori only smiled. She had just received one of her first Phoenix powers. (phoenix's are born with the power of healing tears but in my story as they get older they have to build confidence to gain a fire controlling power, just thought I'd clear that up.)

Kori closed her eyes and set her head back exhausted, after all it took a lot of energy to build up that power, as small as it was. _With you and the others coaching grandma…I'm sure I will talk again…and I'll make you and the others proud._

Later that day…

Mahiru walked through the door smiling. "I'm home!" she called through the house.

"hi Mahiru!" Akira shouted as he ran up and hugged her. Mitsuru had to drag him off before Mahiru could take a step inside.

Kori was hiding behind the kitchen doorway, working up her courage. _Okay kori…you can do this… _she gulped _I hope._

Everyone was greeting Mahiru and Kori squeezed her eyes shut. _C'mon Kori its not that hard...c'mon hurry before you loose your nerve. _

_No one deserves to hear your pathetic voice even once in a life time! _She heard her fathers voice echo through her head.

Kori gasped quietly in fright but clenched a fist. _No! I wont give up father! I'm going to prove you wrong! Mahiru, Misoka, Nozomu, Akira, and even Mitsuru. They all want to help me, and I wont let their efforts go to waste. _

"W-welcome home, M-Mahiru chan."

Everyone gasped when the heard the unfamiliar voice. It was quiet and a little hoarse but it was loud and clear in their ears.

After 8 long years…Kori had finally spoken.

**SURPRISE!!!!!! She talked, she talked, she talked!!! Heheheheheh! Ahem, so anyways I hope you enjoyed the chappie, and to answer a couple of lil1diva's questions.**

**Where was Mitsuru in the last chapter?: Mitsuru was just sulking in his room because the guys were teasing him. He tends to do that a lot anyways XD**

**Does Kori heal herself while she's crying in the 6th chapter?: No, A phoenix's tears will not work on themselves unfortunately. (at least in my story.) I will explain it more thoroughly later on in the story.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the surprise!**

**Katsura: Please review Kisa's story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I think I've kept people waiting long enough for the next chapter. Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own crescent moon. **

Recap:

"_W-welcome home M-Mahiru chan."_

_Everyone gasped…after 8 long years …kori had finally spoken!_

End recap:

For a moment everything was silent, all eyes were on Kori.

"k-kori?" Mahiru blurted in surprise.

Kori slapped a hand on her mouth in shock. _Oh my god! I just-_

"S-she spoke!" Mahiru cried in amazement. She had a few happy tears in her eyes as both her and Akira attacked Kori in one of their famous hugs, this time nearly squeezing the life out of her.

Kori started crying a little too. They were silent, relieved, happy tears. _After all this time…_

Nozomu walked over and ruffled her hair happily, "Atta girl!" Kori still had her hand over her mouth but it broke into a smile. Misoka was sporting sort of a surprised and happy smile rolled into one but you could hardly see it. And Mitsuru...Mitsuru actually looked…surprised and relived! Something you don't usually see in Mitsuru. He had a small smile that he desperately tried to hide but Kori still saw it. Her smile grew.

"I….I did it." She mumbled. Her voice was hoarse from lack of use but it was sweet all the same. Mahiru was just glad they had finally gotten to hear it.

Later that night…

It was raining once again. And just like every other night when it rained Kori was sat in the dark bar, watching it fall out side the window.

It was a heavy rain, but it wasn't sad like it was before. Kori actually thought of something that amused her greatly that she giggled softly whenever she thought of it.

It was like the rain cloud up there was Kori's rain cloud, and all of the emotion she had been packing into her small body just burst out the second her confidence returned. It would be sunny in the morning, all that needed to happen first was a little unpacking.

"Kori."

A light flickered on, courtesy of Mahiru. Kori jumped a foot in the air and landed beside the small couch she had been sitting on. _whoa deja vu. _Mahiru thought to herself giggling.

Kori scrambled to her feet embarrassed and Mahiru walked up laughing.

"I should probably start warning you if I'm gonna do that huh?" She said giving kori a reassuring hug.

Kori giggled softly too. She stared out the window again for a few minutes.

"You like watching the rain don't you?" Mahiru asked warmly and Kori nodded.

"I-I find it calming." She whispered. It was so strange hearing her own voice, it had been so long after all.

They stood in silence for a second , "May I watch with you?"

"O-of course." Kori scooted on the sofa so Mahiru would have room also. They jumped when a bolt of lightning light up the sky, followed soon after by a roll of thunder. The light in the sky made the girls watch it in awe, it was so pretty once you get past the heart stopping 'boom'.

After a moment Kori blinked surprised when she felt Mahiru hugging her gently.

"I'm so proud of you Kori." She said smiling. Kori looked up at her in confusion.

Mahiru smiled down at her, "It must have taken so much courage to talk today, even after what you've been through."

Kori stared in front of her, thinking it over, blushing a bit by the comment.

She felt Mahiru give a small squeeze, "But that doesn't matter, you've found your voice again, and that's what's important."

Kori smiled but it faded away slowly as she thought of something.

"B-but Mahiru…there is still more to come…I-I still need to defeat my father, so I can stop this terrible killing he has accomplished, and to do that I need t-to receive all my phoenix powers. What lies in the future will take twice as much courage I had today. I-I just don't know if I can do it…"

"Of course you can Kori!" Akira shouted, making both Mahiru and Kori jump.

Akira scratched the back of his head sheepishly when Mahiru and her looked at him shakily.

"Hehheh, sorry."

Akira, followed closely by Nozomu, Misoka, and reluctantly Mitsuru, walked in the room. Akira sat by the front of the couch on the floor, Mitsuru sat on the arm of the chair near Mahiru, While Nozomu and Misoka chose to just stand behind the couch.

"W-what are all of you doing up?" Kori asked curiously.

Akira grinned, "I heard Mahiru wake up so I thought something was wrong. I woke up the others in case and we overheard you guys talking."

"Oh." Kori looked at her feet. Here everyone was, so happy that she had finally talked again but she was being little miss gloom and doom. _Why'd I have to bring up my father?_ Kori moaned inside her head.

"Kori…whether we like it or not, we cant hide from our problems. All we can do is try and face them as well as we can. However it was never said you had to go against your father alone. Yes you'll have to face him eventually but we'll help you every step of the way." Misoka surprisingly put in. Kori blushed as the others nodded their heads. For once in her life, it didn't seem so scary anymore.

"T-thank you…" Kori timidly smiled and fiddled with the pillow on the couch. They smiled seeing this and all together they watched the rain. They sat in awe as the beautiful lightning light up the sky and they would cheer when a particularly loud boom of thunder would sound off. For a while at least everything was peaceful until-

There was a harsh rapping at the door. Everyone turned to it nervously, remembering the last time.

"I'll get it." Mitsuru growled, Making Mahiru sit down again. His body tense and ready for a fight. He opened the door to find a boy, about Kori's age standing there, looking very nervous.

"Whadda ya want at this time of night kid?" Mitsuru snapped irritably, though a little relived it wasn't a certain hulking mass of muscle (cough cough Blackwall cough)

"Listen sir I know it's late but all of you, Especially Miss Itikashi have to get out of here right now!"

"What are you talking about dude?" Akira asked from inside as Mitsuru dragged the sopping wet boy from the rain.

"Please! I'll explain everything if you just come with me! Blackwall is coming and he has friends! You'll all be killed if you stay here!" The boy cried out, trying to squirm away from a towel Mahiru was trying to help him dry off with.

Misoka and Nozomu looked at each other, how did he recover that fast? And who was this kid?

They agreed to retreat, knowing showing Blackwall they were demons before they were ready would spell out all kinds of trouble. They ran after packing up the teardrops safely outside of the shop and down an alley.

"Quickly! Up here!" The boy shouted pointing to a fire escape. They climbed up as quickly as they could and not as soon as they hide behind the edge did black wall and his troops come marching down the alley. There were only about 20 of the agents, but they looked strong. He knocked down the door to the moonshine and Kori flinched as she heard the wood crunch under his unbelievable strength.

It was time to put her courage to the test.

**Stupid Blackwall! You ruined a perfectly nice chapter! However you did give another one of my characters a chance to show up (even though I don't know what to name him.) What do you guys think I should Name the boy? Something with a 'T' I've decided but I just cant think of much...Help me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…I DON'T KNOW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own crescent moon.**

Kori stared in fear and guilt as Blackwall destroyed most of the moonshine from the inside. He shattered all of the glasses, broke all the tables, and completely smashed the piano. It was just like all the other times Blackwall had been sent to retrieve Kori. All the destruction he caused.

She wanted to cry. Things had just been going well and then this boy comes out of no where. Not that she blamed him for any of this, no, if anything she was grateful because her friends weren't down there getting smashed because of him.

In fact somewhere in the back of her mind, something was telling her that she had met this boy before. But where and when was completely unknown.

Kori glanced nervously at her friends as they watched with angry faces Blackwall destroy their little shop.

"I am so sorry guys." She whispered.

"Its not your fault Kori, don't worry he wont get away with this." Nozomu said not taking his eyes off of the menace.

"Your damn right he wont." The boy said standing up. He had a determined look on his face as he walked towards the edge of the building.

"What the hell do you think your doing kid?" Mitsuru hissed grabbing the boys shoulder. The boy glanced at the hand then shrugged it off.

"I'm going to stop this gorilla from doing any more damage that's what. Im sorry but you have to let me go." He side stepped out of the way as Mitsuru made another attempt to hold him back.

"How exactly to you propose to do that?" Misoka asked curious

The boy gave him a blank stare then a gentle smirk, "Like this."

Suddenly he pulled out a small silver boomerang but he pressed a button so it got 3 times as big and 3 times as hard.

He walked towards the edge next to Kori.

"Miss Itikashi, if I don't get back or if I run into any trouble you and your friends have to run, Okay? Run far away from here."

Onyx eyes stared into amber ones. His serious look made Kori slightly nervous but she nodded.

"Good."

He stood on the edge ,the others made a move to get him down but, "By the way, my names Takimu."

Before anyone could stop him he jumped.

Kori barely managed to muffle her cry of surprise and rushed over to the edge as well as the others.

Raising the boomerang above his head, Takimu fell down to the chaos that was befalling the moonshine at the moment.

One of the poor agents who was about to get a major head ache looked up just in time to see the brave, and slightly crazed in Mitsuru's opinion, boy come crashing down on him. Takimu swiftly knocked the agent out and ran full speed into battle with dozens of other agents.

Kori and the others watched in disbelief as the fourteen year old boy decked a couple of full grown men. When more came he climbed up part of the fire escape then jumped down again similarly to what he did before.

"Yahhhhh!" He cried out as he hit some guy in the head. The other agents eyes bugged out and they ran away screaming for their mommies.

The moonlight bandits sweat dropped and Mitsuru had a "WTF is this kid?" type of expression on.

Anyways, Takimu looked like he was in the clear and was holding his own pretty well. That is until he had backed up near the broken doorway of the moonshine and the back of his neck was grabbed by a slimy hand.

Blackwall raised the young boy in the air and looked him in the face, "So you're the little bastard that has been causing trouble for Takoro eh?" (Takoro, aka Kori's dad.)

Takimu snarled at Blackwall and thrashed around to get out of his grip. Blackwall only smirked and held him up higher.

"I didn't think you'd be so puny in person. But then again your not be the only one are you?"

He brought him to his face again so his beady little red eyes could glare into takimu's, "So where are the others shrimp?"

_W-what is he talking about? _Kori thought in worry. Her hands twisted together in nervousy and confusion seeing the boy who had saved her life in her nightmare's clutch.

Kori gasped in disbelief when Blackwall drew back sharply and rubbed his face with a cry of disgust. Takimu had spat onto his face and was now smirking at Blackwall's obviously disgruntled expression.

"ALRIGHT BRAT IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANT IT…" Blackwall raised Takimu into the air, "GO TO HELL!!!!!!" He shouted as he through Takimu straight into the opposite building's wall.

The onlookers from the roof gasped as they heard a loud SNAP.

Takimu's arm had been broken.

Doubled over in pain, Takimu clutched his useless arm and glared at Blackwall, grinding his teeth to keep from crying out.

Kori's hands shot up and covered her mouth, she wanted to help but what could she do…

She jumped when she felt Mahiru tug on her arm, "Kori, we have to get out of here, you know what he said." She whispered guilt obviously visible.

Kori heard but she pulled back towards the ledge. "B-but we cant just leave him! We cant!" She whispered back.

"I know kori, I don't want to just leave him either but Blackwall is after you remember? He'll probably keep Takimu alive since he wants information from him but we have to get out of here now!" (I know this sounds a little un Mahiruish but it'll work out.)

Mahiru continued to tug, each one getting more insistent.

Kori wouldn't budge as she watched Blackwall get closer to throw Takimu again.

_I have to help! There has to be something I can do! I cant just leave him!_

Suddenly Kori stood up, but she didn't try to run. Kori stared down before clenching a fist.

_I have power, it might not be very much but somewhere inside of me is a powerful phoenix that can protect Takimu. Grandmother, if you can hear me, I need that power again._

Blackwall raised Takimu above his head.

_While I was running away and if Blackwall caught me no one made a move to help. I was left to fight alone just as Takimu will be if I leave as he wished. But I've decided something grandmother….I refuse to be like them!_

With out a second thought, Kori pulled out of Mahiru's grip and jumped over the ledge.

Akira tried to grab her but missed and she heard Mahiru cry after her in surprise and worry. "What are you doing?!"

Frankly, kori had no idea what she was doing. One second after she jumped she felt the air push up on her as she fell but then it felt like something warm had sprouted from her back. Those things in fact spread out like wildfire and she soared down towards Blackwall's sinister face.

Kori had found her wings.

Powered b her will to save Takimu, Kori rushed towards a surprised Blackwall. He leg went backwards, powering up for a blow then it pushed the air in front of it as it swung back hitting Blackwall straight in the middle of the face.

From the force of Kori's kick, Blackwall was sent flying back into the moonshine (creating yet another dent) And Takimu dropped to the ground.

Landing skillfully on his feet Takimu looked at kori with a frustrated and quite worried expression.

"Miss Itikashi it told you to run!" He shouted

Floating onto the ground beside him, Kori stared at him then at Blackwall. Her eyes widened with what she just did.

"I-I just." Her hands flew to her mouth in half amazement, half fear.

_I-I just kicked Blackwall!…and sent him flying !_

Crouching in front of where he landed, Blackwall was screaming in agony. With the kick to the face kori had managed to shatter his nose, and his whole face was bleeding.

He took his hands away and stared like a wild beast at Kori.

"**you…"** He growled in rage. (wow, I'm surprised no one has heard the commotion at this point…oh well.)

Kori went into a cold sweat, her hands shook, she wanted to run and hide from this creature.

But she did no such thing. She planted herself in front of Takimu, to everyone's astonishment and got into a defensive stance.

"Takimu kun…I-I don't know why you saved me and my friends or why I think I've met you but none the less you're a friend. I wont let Blackwall hurt you." Kori spoke clearly and confidently for almost the first time in 8 years.

Takimu wanted to reply but he could only gape. The once terrified, shy, insecure girl that he had heard about from other rebellions was standing in front of him, **protecting** him from her own menace.

Blackwall lumbered to his feet and stared at Kori with a crazed look. He looked like he was about to charge her but everyone gaped when his cruel smirk returned, much wider and more insane.

"So you've started talking again eh you little monster?! And I suppose you think you can fight me now too?! Well your still weak bitch! YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME!!!!"

With that he rushed forward.

The familiar heat returned to Kori's hand and within a second a raging fire ball flew and intercepted Blackwall's attack. He screamed as the fire burned his hands when he tried to catch the ball.

As quick as it had appeared the ball was gone, but kori had plenty more. This she made clear as she stood with one floating in her hand.

Staring at his hands, then at kori. Blackwall realized finally, that kori was a threat. She could beat him and even kill him if he pressed forward.

Grabbing any agents that had been knocked out and hoisting them over his shoulders, Blackwall's red eyes bore into kori insanely.

"This isn't over beast." he growled as he ran away like the coward he is.

It almost seemed like it wasn't real to Kori. As she heard the sound of Blackwall's massive boots lumbering down the street she collapsed.

After 8 years of fear of this guy and she had **won. **It was only one battle but she had won it none the less.

The moonlight bandits stared at the scene above. Amazed by Kori's sudden act of courage they had watched the whole thing. They could hardly believe it either.

Staring at the battle ruins before him, still holding his broken arm, Takimu slowly stood up beside kori.

"Miss Itikashi, are you all right?" He asked quietly. Kori stared at the dent she had caused in front of her and nodded her head awkwardly.

"Here." He held out a gloved hand to help her up. It was a gentle hand.

Kori blushed slightly and gripped it as he hauled her to her feet.

"Miss Itikashi…I told you to run and yet you didn't listen. You realize one false move and you could have been killed."

Afraid she had made him angry, Kori started listing off explanations.

"W-w-well, you had helped us before so I-I couldn't just leave you to die s-so I…"

Listening to her ramble made Takimu smile slightly, _she's really cute in person. _that thought made him blush slightly and he shook the thought away. _W-what am I talking about!_

He held up a hand for her to stop and he smiled, "Its alright. Pride aside I'm glad you flew down here."

Blinking for a moment, soaking what he just said in a smile wormed its way to her face and a light blush crept onto her face. Which didn't go unnoticed by Nozomu, who was climbing down with the others.

_Interesting. _the flirtatious vampire thought with a smirk.

Akira was the first to jump down the fire escape and attack Kori in a relived hug.

"Oh my god Kori what the heck were you thinking!" His grip tightened making her gasp for air. It didn't help when Mahiru's grip joined his.

"Kori Itikashi I don't know whether to be proud of you or to kill you!" She shouted making everyone sweat drop.

"Both of you, let go of kori or she'll suffocate." Misoka stated calmly. Akira and Mahiru blinked before letting kori breath once again.

Mitsuru stomped over to Takimu who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Alright kid you said you'd explain everything now get explaining. Starting with just why you thought you could just jump into a battle like that!" He yelled.

"Look whose talking." Nozomu muttered smirking.

"hold that thought." Mitsuru growled to Takimu as he started chasing the vampire in circles.

Takimu blinked and kori sweat dropped.

"Ill be happy to explain no that the danger is gone, but…" Takimu glanced at the once very nice shop.

It truly did look like a battle scene.

"I think we better clean up first." He said and everyone sweat dropped.

**I know all of you reading this must be like "WTF! That was the perfect time to kill Blackwall! Why isn't he dead!" But trust me Blackwall will get his share soon. And...tee hee…Kori has a love interest now! Thank you to my reviewers who helped come up with a name and thank you lil1diva for giving me the idea of Takimu.**

**Takimu: Please read and review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okie dokie, here's the update, finally. And….IM A FRESHMAN IN HIGHSCHOOL!!! OMFG!!!**

**And to describe what Takimu looks lie: He has spiky black hair with a few piercings in his ear. He wears a white, sleeveless shirt with a black skull on it. And he has black belted pants with black boots. He has gloves with he fingers cut off . He has a boomerang too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own crescent moon. **

It took a total of 15 hours just to get the moonshine cleaned up. Or, at least it looked like what it did the first time the lunar race stepped foot in it. Mostly bare with a few stray chairs that hadn't been broken and the bar which miraculously made it past Blackwall.

Takimu was setting up one of the sofas again, having a lot of trouble since his arm was broken. Finally when people noticed he was putting his arm in further peril they made him sit while they cleaned up the rest.

While everyone was cleaning upstairs, Kori sat down next to Takimu.

He raised an eyebrow questionably and she smiled at him.

"I-I just wanted to s-say thank you…" Kori started.

"For what?"

"Y-you saved us from Blackwall….I'm not sure how bad things would have been if y-you hadn't come."

Takimu stared into space and blushed a little, "Oh…your welcome…."

Kori pulled her knees up to her chest, "U-um…"

"yes?" Takimu asked

"Um… a-about your arm…I can heal it." She said blushing.

Takimu blushed but shook is head, "I-its okay, you don't have too….I mean…" He looked around to see if anyone is there.

"I'll end up telling the others later but….I know what they did to you in that place….what your father did to you."

Kori's eyes widened, Takimu frowned at her sadly, "I'm not like them miss Itikashi, I don't want to make you heal for my own benefit."

Kori stared and blushed, it was the first time anyone who was wounded refused her help for her own good. She smiled and gently took his arm.

Takimu looked startled and raised an eyebrow. Kori smiled, "I-I'm not doing this because I feel like I have to…I-m doing this because I want to."

Takimu thought about it then relaxed his arm…not that he could feel it. Kori closed her eyes and thought about something sad. After a few seconds tears started to leak from her eyes. They dripped off of her face onto Takimu's bare arm. Steam lifted off of the arm and Takimu felt a little surprised when the bone inside started to bubble.

He reflex fully started to pull his arm away but Kori tightened her grip gently. She looked up at him, eyes still a little teary.

"It wont hurt, I promise."

Takimu nodded and relax again. After about five minutes the bone in Takimu's arm started to turn more solid until finally the bone was mended.

Takimu lifted his arm and bent it around. It was perfect.

"Thanks, you've really helped miss Itikashi." Takimu said, smiling gratefully.

Kori blushed and stared at her feet bashfully.

"Y-your welcome."

Someone cleared their throat at the top of the stairs. Both kids turned to see Nozomu and the other boys smirking down at them, Mahiru was off somewhere, probably trying to find bandages for Takimu.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." Nozomu questioned. Akira grinned from behind him, Misoka was once again smirking.

"N-no! Why would you be…?" Takimu burst , both kids looked flustered.

The boys smiled knowingly and Mahiru came down after them carrying bandages.

"Oh…your arms better…" she said a little confused, then saw Kori's slightly red eyes ad figured it out.

"Oh."

"You used your tears huh kori?" Misoka questioned raising an eyebrow.

Kori blushed and nodded. She fidgeted uncomfortably, she didn't like the grin Nozomu had on at the moment.

"Anyway, now is the time for explaining, Takimu for starters, where on earth did you come from?" Misoka asked.

Takimu sighed and sat down, "Alright, I guess I owe it to you. First of all where I came from…"

He paused and looked up at them, "I came from a secret rebellion base, hidden somewhere near the headquarters of the phoenix harvesting company." He started.

"You're a member of the rebellion?" Mahiru asked.

Takimu shook his head, "I'm too young to be an actual member, my brother is so I get to join them from time to time. That doesn't mean I'm all for the cause though."

"So why were you here? Why didn't the others come?" Misoka asked raising an eyebrow.

"They all had to other parts of this mission were in, which is classified, and it would have had dire consequences if they had left one spot open."

"Ah." Nozomu agreed.

"Since my training is almost complete, they let me come and warn you about Blackwall, My brother, Seishiru, should be getting back to me soon."

"How do you guys get in and out of the head quarters? I mean why would they just let a bunch of rebels in?"

Takimu grinned, "Didn't say we went in as rebels."

"Disguises?" Akira asked, his tail waging in excitement

"Yup, my brother, for instance, was disguised as miss Itikashi's guards a couple of months ago."

Kori looked surprised, when she had been captured before she ran away the last time, she had been locked up in a cell in the headquarters. There had been a guard that would be a little hesitant to bring her to her father. Only problem was her memory of that time was foggy, she remembered sometimes late at night, if she woke up, her groggy eyes could make out the outline of a boy…watching her and smiling kindly. Then sirens went off one night.

_T-the headquarters was attacked that night…and the guard who was hesitant…he came with the boy…and the boy…_

Kori gasped and stared at Takimu, "y-you're the boy who freed me!" she exclaimed, he smiled and nodded.

"He what now?" Mitsuru asked.

"A-a few months ago, the h-head quarters was attacked by an unknown source, I guess it was the rebellion then, a-and during the confusion a boy who visited my cell late at night sometimes unlocked it. I-I remember only a few words e said."

She paused to think.

"H-he said _"Follow the guard beside me, he'll bring you to safety away from this place!"_ A-and he did."

She smiled, "He brought me to the airport, and b-boarded me on one of their planes, taking me to America."

"New Hampshire was the safest place we could think of, but it turns out Her father was determined not to let her go." Takimu added bitterly.

"So you too knew each other…without knowing each other?" Mahiru asked confused. Akira clutched his head.

"Agggh! I'm confused!"

Takimu chuckled, "Well yes, I guess that's a way to explain it. My brother would sometimes bring me to the headquarters while everyone not in the rebellion was gone so I could see the phoenix girl."

He looked at her sympathetically, "All I wanted to do each time I saw you was get you out of there. Human or not…what they i to you."

He frowned at the carpet. Then forced a smile.

"well, that's why I turned up."

Everyone nodded.

"Takimu kun, we have a room set up (fortunately blackwall missed the upstairs) for you. I'm guessing you'll wan to use."

Takimu stood up and bowed, "Thank you, it would be greatly appreciated."

With that everyone pretty much went to bed, almost all fell asleep but Takimu laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

**Takimu's POV**

Come to think of it…freeing miss Itikashi wasn't the only thing I thought of when I saw her.

I closed my eyes and smiled, chuckling,

I thought she was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen.

I sat there still chuckling, then frowned and slapped my forehead.

Mission! Mission! This is about the mission! Not my stupid crush on kori.

I stared out the window sadly.

This is strictly to protect Miss Itikashi…nothing else.

**Sorry if the last part was a little confusing, but I'm really tired right now. See ya!**

**Junko: read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is basically a big time skip to a few weeks later. It also focuses on Takimu and Kori's relationship a bit to et it moving along. I just know that I have a couple of stories that need my attentions so…as sad as it is (sniff) this one is probably going to end soon. Don't worry, I won't rush it though, its just I need to move on. I love writing this story though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own crescent moon. or kelly clarkson's "Behind these hazel eyes."**

Two weeks later Takimu and kori had gotten far with her training. Well, not really training I guess but more of to find more of her powers so she could use them before the next fight.

So far she had gained 3 of the 4 main phoenix powers she would need in her fight with her father. That included the ability to fly, her fire ball attack, and the ability to transform into a phoenix. She had definitely come a long way but the thought of the battle to come still gave her a queasy stomach.

"Kori! Could you give us a hand in the bar if you're not busy?" Akira called through the back kitchen window. At that moment kori and Takimu were both sparring outside the back of the store. Both decided to come in and help.

As for Takimu no one was aware of his secret crush on Kori because he kept it hidden most of the time. There were moments were the others would catch him blushing as kori patched him up after a sparring match. Actually they had come to like him as he spent more and more time with him. He would occasionally go back to the rebellion but he had promised to help kori with her powers so he would come back.

"Kori, could you take this order to table 5?" Mahiru asked as she handed her the wine glass. Nodding kori started to weave her way through the tables as she thought to herself.

_It won't be long now…pretty soon I 'll have to go against my father. I can't hide in the moonshine forever…_

Kori said a quick thank you to the people who ordered and jumped as someone at table 7 dropped their glass b accident. She sighed quietly as she cleaned it up.

_One thing's for sure, when the time comes it's going to be tough…but…I won't be alone…right? Grandma? _

"Kori!" she heard Misoka call her once again into the kitchen where everyone else was. They looked worried and Nozomu was drinking some hot coffee and coughed. They looked at kori like they were about to ask something she really wasn't going to like.

"Um…kori? Nozomu has a sore throat…he can't sing." Mahiru began gently. Kori felt her stomach drop, not liking where this was going.

Mitsuru sighed exasperatedly, "Look kid, we know your not gonna like it but you gotta sing this once."

Kori's jaw dropped, _NO WAY, NO WAY ,NO WAY!!!! _Her mind screamed at her.

"W- What?!" She exclaimed looking extremely flustered.

Misoka nodded, "Sorry kori, but I'm needed at the bar, Akira's cooing, and Mitsuru and Mahiru are our only waiters besides you and Takimu. Frankly I'm not even sure if Takimu can sing so…"

"Yer up!" Akira added shoving a microphone to kori.

"W-wait a second, M-Mahiru!" Kori called back as she was dragged out to the stage. Mahiru waved but smiled apologetically.

Akira positioned the poor girl on the stage and hooked her microphone up. Misoka took it for a moment.

"I'm sorry to report that our usual singer isn't feeling well and in his place, one of our other workers will be singing for you." His voice echoed off the speakers as everyone stared at kori. She blushed and stared at her feet. _I cant do this! Help me!!_

"KAWAIIIII!!!" all of the women squealed through the moonshine, making kori blush more.

"Any requests?" Misoka asked as several women raised their hands. Misoka chose one in the front and she told him the song.

He put the lyrics in front of kori (on one of those machines you see, you know like in a karaoke place?) It was "Behind these hazel eyes" by Kelly Clarkson.

Misoka and Akira got of stage and kori was alone to stare nervously out at the bar.

"U--uh…" she stammered into the mike, a few people chuckled which made her blush more and wince. It was painfully obvious this was her first time and she knew it. Desperately trying to find something to stare at, she found Takimu standing in the back, taking a break. He was watching her with an encouraging smile, which made her face flame up. However, his presence was comforting and as the music started up she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_**Seems like just yesterday**_

_**You were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall,**_

_**I used to be so strong**_

_**Your arms around me tight**_

_**Everything it felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong…**_

Kori found the words coming out of her mouth much easier than she thought. It was soft, but she felt confidence flow through her as she sang like the first time she created a fire ball. Gradually her voice got a little louder.

_**Now I can't breath,**_

_**No I can't sleep,**_

_**I'm barely hanging on..**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it Can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes.**_

Takimu stared in awe as kori sand beautifully on the stage. She put a whole new meaning to singing like a bird. He smiled as his friend continued and listened.

_**I told you everything**_

_**Opened up and let you in**_

_**You made me feel alright**_

_**For once in my life**_

_**Now all that's left of me**_

_**Is what I pretend to be**_

_**So together, but so broken up inside**_

'_**Cause I can't breathe**_

_**No I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

_**Here I am ,once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to se the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**Swallow me then spit me out**_

_**For hating you I blame myself**_

_**Seeing you it kills me now**_

_**No, I don't cry on the outside anymore!!**_

_**Anymore…**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes…**_

The music continued to play for a moment then ceased. Kori heard clapping and crack ed an eye open. Everyone in the bar, faculty included, was applauding.

Kori glanced at Takimu who was smiling and clapping for her.

Kori blushed and bowed thanking them. The women squealed again and kori awkwardly walked off the stage.

She made a beeline for the kitchen and didn't stop until she was safely behind its door. Once she was she sighed relived and got out of the way when she felt someone wanting to get in. The others walked in and gave there compliments for kori. Takimu was there too.

"Way to go kori, that was beautiful." Mahiru said

"Good job kiddo." Nozomu said hoarsely, patting her on the back

Mitsuru nodded to her, with his usual frown.

"guess we have a back up singer incase Nozomu is sick again, thank you kori." Misoka added smirking

Takimu smiled, "Well done Miss Itikashi, you did very well up there." He sad politely as always.

Kori blushed, "t-thank you everyone…um...M-Mahiru?"

"Yes?"

"M-may I have an aspirin please…" Apparently everything was starting to take it's toll on Kori's nerves because she shakily held a hand to her head which was pounding hard. She shakily followed Mahiru away with those little anime swirls in her eyes, while Takimu was left with the boys.

They all smirked at him and stared, making him the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"Uh...sorry but…why are you all staring at me like that?" He asked taking a wary step backwards.

"Oh nothing.." Nozomu said grinning and looking elsewhere. Takimu's face flamed when he heard Akira sing softly, "Takimu and kori sitting in a tree…"

Takimu started blushing like mad and waving his arms around negatively, "N-No! It's not like that! I don't like kori in that way!! How would you get that idea?!!"

"Notice how you called her kori right now and not "Miss Itikashi"…and the fact that you're blushing…" Misoka finished with a smirk. Takimu could only stand there and breathe heavily as Akira continued,

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G…. "

Mitsuru snickered at the boys disgruntled expression. Not wanting to hear the rest of the song, Takimu made his way through the door to help close everything down….what he didn't expect is Akira to follow him. So for the next 20 minutes or so you could see Takimu trying to speed walk away from Akira as Akira just kept up, singing the song a little louder the more he tried to get away.

**Later that night…**

Kori went to bed after helping everyone clean up for the night. She quickly recovered from her stage fright after taking an aspirin and was able to go about her duties.

As kori fell asleep, she started to hear strange noises, but they were inside of her conscious. Deaf to anyon else but her.

Finally, a dream started to unravel itself inside her head

_Kori was walking down a long pitch black hallway. The walls looked like they were made of metal and there were no doors or windows. After walking for what seemed like forever she jumped hearing glass shattering all around her._

_She covered her head to block the shards but none came, but still hundreds crasheds could be heard. _

_Kori closed her eyes frighteningly still holding her arms over her head and she crouched down, what ws happening?_

_Suddenly her world was warm. Something bright was in front of her and she slowly opened her eyes. In front of kori was a giant and beautiful bird, maybe 5 times as big as a full grown man. _

_Wearily she put her arms down so she could stare at the bird in awe. It looked like it was on fire but clearly the flames were part of it. It was a phoenix. _

"_Y-you're…." Kori started nervously_

_The bird bowed it's head a little, resembling a nod. _

"_B-but…how…I thought…." Kori trailed off, the bird looked sad then turned so the room kori had been in lit up. Bottles were lined up on many cabinets but the crashing noises continued. I the middle of the room were crates. _

_Curiosity taking over, kori walked closer and knelt by one of the crates. They were dusty, so she had to wipe them off a bit before she could read them._

"_**Phoenix feathers…"**_ _Kori read bitterly. She was inside of her fathers organization building. Apparently she was in the storage room, where she was never allowed before in fear of sabotage. _

_Sadly she turned away from the crate, "you're a ghost then…huh?" _

_The phoenix bowed her head sadly before turning into vapor. Gliding over Kori's head, she disappeared into one of the bottles and one of the crates, returning to what was left of her corpse. _

_Kori felt a tear run down her cheek, "I'm so sorry…" _

_She clenched a fist, "that's it…" she muttered, some of the vapor returned and gently rested in her hand. She held it up to her eye level, from there it looked like the crates were on fire through the vapors flame. _

_Kori's eyes widened as she was struck with an epiphany._

"…_That's the only way…alright…" _

_She smiled gently at the phoenix ghost, "It's time then…"_

_The vapor circled around happily and with a flash of light it phased into her. Kori looked surprised then smiled and held a hand to her heart._

"_With your help…"_

**The next morning**

Everyone was gathered in the middle of the moonshine. Kori had told them she needed to tell them something important.

"Kori, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Misoka asked calmly.

Kori closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, "I'm ready…to go…" She whispered.

"huh?" Akira asked.

Kori looked up at all of them, all of her friends stared back. **Friends.** She hadn't been able to have friends since…ever really. Now they had done their part, they had gotten her this far…it was time to show them what she could do.

"I'm ready to face my father."

**OMFG!! O.O we're getting close to the climactic battle here people!! Thanks for reading!**

**Phoenix ghost: chirp..**

**Kisa: uhhh,**

**Looks in bird translation book.**

**Kisa: she said read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, this chapter might be a little quick but…it has to be written. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own crescent moon**

**Kori's POV**

My heart sped as Takimu led us closer and closer to the organization building. We would enter through he warehouse, were they kept all of the equipment to bring a phoenix in and make our way to my fathers office.

After much persuading, I had finally gotten the others to agree, tonight (if we're lucky,…real lucky.) My father would never terrorize another bird in his life. T o do that, I would most likely have to kill him. I didn't want to be a murderer, but…thinking of all the phoenix's that he murdered…made its a little easier.

Takimu had helped me so much with training, and me and him have become such good friends…I can't believe he's doing all this to help me, who was a complete stranger just a few weeks ago.

I glanced at him as we continued to walk through the alley ways. "Takimu?" I whispered.

Takimu glanced up then smiled weakly at me, "Yeah?"

"A-are you sure you want to come? W-what about your brother? And I-I couldn't take it if you or anyone else got hurt…it would be because of me and-"

Takimu placed a hand gently over her mouth to make her stop, he smiled gently, "first of all, my brother's a rebel he can take care of himself." He chuckled and Kori gave him a concerned look, "And the others want to help you end all this crap with your father just as much as I do, I'm coming."

"Bu-"

"Your not getting rid of me miss Itikashi." Takimu cut her off with a grin.

Kori stared at him worried , then smiled softly, "Y-you can just call me Kori."

Takimu's cheeks were a little pink but he smiled, "Yeah…okay Kori…lets finish this then."

Kori nodded as came to a stop in front of a tall warehouse, just behind the tallest building in the city. It must have been 18 stories high.

Kori shuddered, her fathers building.

**Regular POV**

"OI! Takimu!" A voice hissed from the shadows. Just behind a dumpster, a young man, in his early twenties maybe, hid and motioned for everyone to get their asses over there, quick!

Takimu grabbed Kori's wrist and led her safely with everyone else to the hiding place. Kori was blushing at the sudden contact but didn't say anything.

"Hey Seishiru, is everyone ready?"

The young man nodded and looked from his little brother to kori and back, "This is her huh?"

Takimu nodded, "This is kori, she's ready to fight her father."

Seishiru raise an eyebrow, "Oho, just kori now is it?" He asked softly.

"Hardly the time Sei..." Takimu growled under his breath, clenching his teeth.

The others sweat dropped.

"Kori are you sure you want to do this?" Mahiru asked one last time.

Kori took a deep breath, "Yes." she breathed, "Its time."

"Alright, show us he way then Seishiru." Misoka finished, playing the leader even when it wasn't his fight.

Seishiru nodded then glanced over his shoulder, there was one street lamp and a camera blocking their path to the door. He handed Takimu a photograph of the alley in the same place the camera was pointing. Takimu expertly limbed up a drain pipe to where the camera was and stuck the picture in front of the lense. With that Seishiru through a pebble at the street lamp, instantly shattering it.

"Come on."

they all ran to the door, well Takimu jumped in front of it…anyways… Seishiru used a special id card so the door opened. Since it was very late at night everyone had gone home, kori was the last Phoenix after all so they weren't brining anything new in. Security, to say the least, was low.

All of them dashed behind a number of crates to go over the plan one last time.

"Alright." Misoka started, "First we get into the storage room and destroy everything inside."

"even the chairs?" Akira asked, whispering.

Misoka breathed out aggravated, "yes, even the chairs."

Akira gave him a thumbs up, while Nozomu held his temple.

"anyway," Misoka continued, "Then we will try and find Kori's father, and try and convince him to change his ways."

"And what if that doesn't work?" Mitsuru asked.

"Well." Misoka looked a little worried than glanced at Kori, "We won't have any other choice if Kori wants to lead a happy life again."

Kori gulped and looked at her hands, did she have enough love for her father left to be able to stop him without killing him?

"I understand…l-lets get this done."

"Okay, follow meulp!!!" Seishiru's voice was cut off, when five pairs of arms reached out and grabbed him from the shadows.

"Seishiru! Ack!" Next Takimu and everyone else were seized by Blackwall and his men.

"Evening runts." He growled, smirking sadistically.

Kori screamed against her better judgment, this is what she was afraid of happening, what would happen to her friends now, just what did Blackwall have in store for them.

Kori struggled as a needle was struck into her arm, she felt herself get dizzy and tried to make the room stop spinning.

She tried to pick out her friends, everything sounded so muffled now.

"Kori!" Takimu screamed, she saw the fuzzy outline of Takimu fall next to her. He had broken out of the men's grip and screamed something else that Kori couldn't hear. Before she could ask what he had said he was seized again.

In one last desperate attempt to get away he mumbled "I'm sorry…"

Her world went black.

**Mwe hee, cliffy! I'll update soon.**

…**Poor chairs.**

**Seishiru: Read and review so we can see Takimu make out with kori-chan!**

**Takimu: What!! Why are you saying stupid things to the readers! Get out of here!**

**Seishiru: Aww, my little bro is blushing, how cute!**

**Takimu: GRRRR!!!**

**Kisa: ….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Waahh! My story is almost over!! 2 or 3 more chapters and then that's it!! (sobs) I can't believe it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own crescent moon.**

**Kori' POV**

My head feels like it weighs a hundred pounds, and my whole body feels numb….am I dead?

I tried to move my arm, I heard the chink of a chain as I did. yep I'm alive, but I'm once again in my fathers clutches.

I slowly brought y hands to clutch my head but my eyes snapped open when they felt something thick and metallic clamped around my neck.

I was wearing a giant collar that wrapped around my neck so tight I was afraid it was attached permanently. I pulled at it desperately, only resulting in a chuckle from behind.

I whirled around to find myself staring at a very smug Blackwall…through bars I looked all around rapidly to find myself in a giant jail cell

"Like your cage brat?" Blackwall asked sneering, "You'll have to get used to it now won't you?"

"B-Blackwall!" I stuttered and tried to stand up, only to fall to my knees again, my head felt like it was spinning rapidly on the inside. A wave of nausea came over me and I threw up, whatever was injected into my arm before, It didn't agree with movement.

"Kori! Are you alright?!" I could hear Mahiru screaming, I turned slowly wiping my mouth. There were my friends, chained to the wall, completely helpless. Seishiru was still knocked out.

"W-what have you done.." I asked Blackwall, an angry and terrified look on her face.

"Well, I had a feeling sooner or later you'd get the idiotic idea of sneaking in here, trying to sabotage Takoro's organization. What a lucky surprise you decided to do it tonight."

I felt my stomach churn in anger, how dare he? How dare he hurt my friends when it was only me he wanted.

I stood up, ignoring the nausea as I glared at him,

"Why?!"

"hmm?" Blackwall asked, looking quite pleased with himself. I looked back at Takimu who was absolutely furious.

"Why do you hate Kori so much?! What has she ever done to you to deserve such suffering and cruelty?!!" He screamed, his eyes looked wild, ready to kill Blackwall on the spot.

Blackwall stared at him then smirked, "That's simple boy….she existed."

Takimu growled and sneered at Blackwall, "If you think you're so strong then why did you have everyone chained?1 Unable to fight! You're nothing but a coward Blackwall!!!"

Blackwall frowned at that, "Watch your mouth brat, you're In no position to be calling names."

**Regular POV**

He snorted and turned towards Kori, who had her head down so her bangs covered her face.

"Fight me." He said.

"W-what?" Kori asked turning to look up at Blackwall.

"Fight me so I can prove you can't beat me…I'll show you how pathetic you truly are."

He pushed a button and the chains around Kori's legs and arms unlocked, but the collar stayed on.

Kori's heart began to speed up out of reflex. She walked out and stood in front of her long time enemy.

"Whaddya say runt?" Blackwall asked, smirking.

Kori didn't say anything, she paused for a moment then slowly got into a defensive stance.

"Alright." She said, her voice was worried, but it was determined as well.

Blackwall frowned, "What's that in your voice...corage?!" He spat and sneered at her, "Since when did you posses that feeling?"

Kori stared at him, unblinking, it didn't matter what he said anymore….she was stronger and she would win this time.

She tried to summon a fire ball but as she did the collar vibrated and next Kori knew her spine felt like it was on fire.

"Aaaagh!" She screamed in pain when the electric shock went straight down her back.

"Kori!" Akira shouted and struggled against the chains.

Blackwall laughed, "How do you like the collar? Whenever you try to use those monster powers of yours an electric discharge will be shot through you. It gets stronger every time too, so I wouldn't recommend using them if you want this battle to end."

Kori felt the collar around her neck, if she couldn't use her powers she wasn't much of a threat, Takimu had trained her in some martial arts to defend herself if this ever happened but…

"You truly are a coward Blackwall…" Kori muttered, glaring up at him.

Blackwall frowned, "I'm not an idiot, without your powers your practically helpless." He charged and punched her.

She managed to block it but the strength of it sent her flying into the wall.

_I have no choice.. _she thought.

She charged back at him and threw everything she had at him, she tried to kick him kin a pressure point but he blocked her at the last minute. She sweep kicked him but he only punched her in the ribs and sent her flying above him.

Takimu watched the battle go on, struggling against the chains, "He's right, without her powers…Kori will.."

"Takimu.." Misoka muttered.

Takimu turned to see Misoka's hand moving around, a small bit of his fox fire ward appeared and moved to were Takimu was chained.

"I think my fire is just strong enough to melt these….I'm going to set you free, help kori as much as you can."

Takimu stared then nodded, "Okay."

"Good luck little bro." Seishiru said, having woken up with Kori's scream.

Takimu waited until he could break through the melted chain and jumped down from the wall. Charging to were the battle was continuing, he used a sweep kick on Blackwall while kori kicked his face upwards.

"ARRRGH!" Blackwall shouted in pain with his now broken jaw.

He wildly looked around for what tripped him, he screamed in frustration when he saw Takimu smirking from below.

"How did you get out!!!" He used his giant fists to pound the ground where Takimu ad been moments before. Takimu flipped out of the way at the last minute and landed near an exhausted Kori.

"T-Takimu!" She exclaimed.

"Need some help?" Takimu asked grinning.

"y-yes!" kori replied

Takimu smiled then glared at Blackwall, "Taking Kori's powers away and using all of your strength on her? This was hardly a fair fight!"

He smirked but got into an attacking stance, "I'll help even the odds a bit."

Blackwall roared with rage and charged at both of them. Punches and kicks flew everywhere. While that was happening, Misoka continued to try and free everyone one at a time.

After receiving a kick in the ribs Blackwall was forced to look and see Misoka's fire, slowly but surely freeing Mitsuru.

"you.." He roared and charged, preparing to attack the fox and the others, most likely killing them.

"NO!" kori screamed as she jumped in front of him. He slammed his fist into her ribcage making her choke. She slammed into the wall somewhere near Nozomu.

"Kori!" Mahiru screamed.

"Bastard!" Takimu shouted and hit Blackwall in the back of his head with his boomerang.

Mahiru squirmed around in her chains, "Kori, talk to me please! Are you alright?!"

Kori spat some blood out of her mouth but nodded, "I-I'll be fine, I won't let him hurt any of you though…not again…"

With that he jumped back up again and ran back into battle.

It seemed like ages that they were fighting, both were getting tired, trying to find a way to finish this.

Finally, Takimu spotted the cage kori was in before, and a spare collar that (a/n as shocking as it is.) could fit Blackwall if needed.

"Kori!" He shouted, gesturing towards the cage, he tossed the collar at her and signaled for her to run at him. He put his hands in front of him as a sturdy platform until kori understood. Breaking out into a sprint, kori jumped of o Takimu's hands and flipped through he air.

In a split second she floated over Blackwall and clamped the collar over his neck.

"Now Takimu!" Takimu started to kick a raging and confused Blackwall in the back so he was forced to stumble forward. Kori did the same thing until he had been trapped like an animal in the cage. Kori slammed her fist on the button, making the chains wrap themselves and lock around Blackwall. He roared in fury and tried breaking out. Takimu pressed another button that made an electric shock go through the chains.

"AAAAAAHH!"

Kori watched as if in slow motion, Blackwall closed his eyes and fell backwards.

The beast had finally fallen.

Kori gulped and looked into the cage, Blackwall's chest heaved up and down. He was alive, just unconscious.

Misoka had finished getting everyone out, including himself and they all jumped down.

"Oh that was so scary…" Mahiru said shakily, hugging Mitsuru.

Seishiru, Misoka, Nozomu, and Akira ran up to the kids, asking the usual questions.

"You okay kiddo?" Seishiru asked his younger brother.

"Y-yeah…" Takimu said wiping some blood off of his grazed cheek.

"Hang on kori.." Misoka said as he melted the collar off of her. Just to make sure, kori created a quick fire ball.

She smiled as her powers immediately returned to her, "I'm okay."

Everyone gathered together, making sure everyone was alright to go on.

Once Seishiru had recalled where they were they set off again. The final battle was coming.

Kori ran through millions of hallways with the others, it seemed like an hour of running until she came to pair of large doors, labeled

**Storage room.**

"If Blackwall knew we were coming he probably tipped off your father…he's probably waiting for you right behind these doors…." Takimu started

Kori stared at the door knobs, everything that had happened during the past years ever since she was a child. All the suffering, pain and grief she went through….the man who caused it was only in the next room.

A mixed feeling of hate and anger came over. She clenched her hands into fists.

"I'm ready." With that she burst through he door and screamed.

"Takoro Itikashi!!!"

There, standing over a large pit of phoenix feathers, was a man with shoulder length black hair in a business suit. A relatively attractive man, a man with Kori's nose and mouth.

Her father.

He paused and turned to the source of the scream. He smirked.

"Hello Kori….dear daughter…"

**Alright people! Final battle coming up next! Get ready! Sorry if this chapter kinda sucked, I'm not to good with fight scenes. (sweat drop.)**

**Himura: I don't even show up in this stupid story…but I guess you should read and review it if we ever want it to be finished. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Big climactic battle! Big climactic battle! Big climactic battle!! The moment has finally come for Kori to face her father, Just warning you that I suck at battle scenes so….it might not be that good. But the last chapter is going to be awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own crescent moon. **

"Hello Kori…dear daughter." Takoro Itikashi sneered at his daughter. Kori stared up at her father in a mix of fear and anger. There was no turning back, she would have to defeat him or be on the run for the rest of her life.

Takoro smirked and walked a few steps closer to his child, "Are you finally ready to stop this foolishness and return? We could always use a back up if we run out of these." He gestured to racks and racks of bottled phoenix tears, all labeled with the name of the phoenix they were taken from. Kori felt the pit of her stomach burn with anger as she turned back at him.

"No, I'll never return to you or help you with this un human act ever again. I am here, though, to tell you that I won't allow you to ever harm another creature again in this world."

Takoro chuckled, "And how do you propose to do that? Kill me? Stupid girl, if you had the stomach to do that you would have done it long before I did away with your grandmother." He sneered, making Kori's heart lurch with guilt.

He smirked then reached over and pressed a button.

"What are you doing?" She said, her face wary and prepared.

"Just calling a few friends down to keep your friends preoccupied while we 'discuss' over this little issue." Takoro answered with a sneer, seconds later, at least 200 soldiers were lined up at every door on the other side of the room.

"No! They have nothing to do with this! Leave them alone!!" Kori screamed as the soldiers attacked.

"Get going kori!" Mitsuru shouted back at her, for the first time speaking in a while, "We can handle these goons , you handle this bastard!"

Takoro frowned at being called a bastard, "I don't see why you fight back, you are out numbered by many."

All four demon boys smirked at each other then transformed. Takoro stumbled backwards at their appearance.

"Didn't expect that didja bud?" Akira asked grinning.

"DEMONS! Of course my monster of a daughter would make friends with demons!"

Kori's face twisted into a scowl as she rushed at him, her fire balls burning almost uncontrollably with anger.

"Monster! Father, look around you, look what you've done! Then tell me who's the monster!!" She cried as she threw whatever she had at him, punches, kicks, fire balls, but he managed to dodge all of them, though some barely.

"Me? A monster? Dear Kori I give humans a second chance at life using these dangerous yet useful powers your kind can give. I'm merely a healer of humans."

"YOU'RE A MURDERER!" Kori screamed as she hurtled a fireball at her father. He jumped and rolled out of the way.

Takoro laughed cruelly, "I suppose if disposing unwanted trash and beasts…then yes…I am a murderer."

Kori flew up so she was hovering around her father, "These innocent people you killed, your own mother and my grandmother was one of them! You weren't even fazed when she screamed for you to stop this! YOU HAD NO MERCY FOR THE WOMAN WHO BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD?!!"

"Mercy is for weaklings my dear" Takoro replied, reaching out and grabbing hold of her leg, he slammed her to the ground then kicked her in the ribs before she could get up.

"Now I'll give you one more chance, serve my organization and I shall let you live."

Kori coughed and spat blood out of her mouth she kneeled over, clutching her rib cage and her bangs covered her eyes. For a moment Takoro thought he had won, but gasped as his daughter slowly turned her head up to him,

"I…will never….help you…again." She said as she struggled to stand up. He backed away, her eyes were glowing bright red instead of the usual amber.

Meanwhile with the others, Nozomu had just finished taking out the last guy, as he threw him with the other unconscious heaps on the floor he looked to watch the battle.

"Come on kori you can do it.." Mahiru encouraged watching her 'little sister'. Takimu narrowed his eyes and nodded, _I know you can…_He thought.

Misoka watched as the young phoenix fought for a moment then turned to the others, "everyone, get into positions, this is Kori's fight but we still have part of the job to do."

"Right!" Everyone replied as they rushed off into the rest of the storage room.

Kori, was at that point was raging mad, flames rose all around her and ignited each step she took.

"For years you tortured me, made me fell like I was nothing so I couldn't fight back. All that time I thought it was because I was nothing but really…you were afraid of me, that's why you treated me so badly at such a young age."

"I FEAR NONE OF YOU CREATURES!!" Takoro shouted in protest but kori was unfazed.

"Grandmother wasn't normal…I wasn't normal, so you decided to use us as pawns in this idiotic war game! I wasn't strong enough to save her or the others….but things are different now."

Takoro backed away from his furious daughter, he was starting to panic as he reached behind him for anything, he finally found a glass shard from a broken tear container, he smirked maniacally and charged at kori with all his might. He slashed across her mid section with the glass and she cried out, while she was taken off guard, he kicked, punched and threw every ounce of strength he had at her, sending her flying into a pile of rubble.

"Kori!" Takimu shouted as he watched her fall. Her eyes were closed and her midsection bled badly.

Takoro sneered as he walked over and picked her up by the front of her shirt, "Give up girl…" he growled.

Kori's head lay backwards for a second, then shot back up which surprised her father,

"I'M NOT…AFRAID OF YOU…ANYMORE!!!!!" She screamed and Takoro was blasted backwards into a wall.

Smoke engulfed the room for a moment but then cleared enough to see kori, transformed with giant fiery wings on her back. Her hair tie had been burned so now her hair hung around her head and seemed to float with the demonic energy she was submitting. Her jacket and shirt had been replaced by a black shirt with the shoulder parts of the sleeves cut off, flames were imprinted on the bottom part of them. The shirt stopped so it showed just a little of her midsection. Her long pants had changed to knee length shorts, with a fishnet covering her middle, which was healing all by itself by some unknown force. Her eyes glowed white with heat.

Behind her stood a giant phoenix, it rose its wings high up and crowed loudly, so it echoed through the entire building.

Kori blinked then looked up at the bird, it was the same one as before, "you…" she said in recognition.

The phoenix bowed it's head so it's giant eye was level with Kori's, "Hello Kori.."

Kori gasped, that voice….It was her grandmothers…

"G-Grandmother?!" She asked shocked.

The phoenix nodded, "Yes darling, it's me."

"Y-you're the one who helped me know about this place…you're the one who helped me transform like this."

"Yes."

Kori stared up at the phoenix...her grandmother…was standing right in front of her.

"How…"

"After I died, my spirit could not rest until Takoro was stopped, Kori my dear, I knew that you would be the one who could do it." She ended.

Kori blushed, "b-but…what if I…" she stared at the ground

The phoenix lifted her face to meet it's own, "You've grown so much and so beautifully kori….I know that you can do this, you're a strong one you can win!" The phoenix stated confidently.

Kori stared up at the phoenix then nodded, Takoro struggled to stand up, "what are you mumbling about over there monster!!" He screamed, not knowing the phoenix before him was his mother.

Kori closed her eyes and took a deep breath, this was it.

"NOW GUYS!" She screamed.

Without warning, Misoka threw one of his fire wards into the feather pit and they instantly erupted into flames, the others had taken position behind all of the tear cabinets and slammed their shoulders to make them tip over. Glass shattered everywhere and phoenix tears spilled over the ground until they started glowing.

Thousands of phoenix spirits zoomed around the room, finally free of the prison they were forced in, finally their spirits could move on. They flew around Kori and the others happily then poofed out of existence.

"no…NO!!!" Takoro screamed as he watched this and the feathers burn to ash. "All of my work! Gone!!"

"And it's just as well!" Kori screamed back.

Takoro glared at her, his face twisted in a mixture of rage and insanity, then all of a sudden, his face turned into a maniacal grin.

"I'm not beaten yet!" He screamed as he rushed over to a curtain, he pulled it open to reveal a giant tank of phoenix tears.

"If I absorb all of this, I'll be invincible! I'm sure of it!!" He screamed as he started to pull a lever to pour the tank on himself.

Kori gasped, that would do the exact opposite, you were only supposed to use a few tears at a time, if you absorbed more than that your flesh all the way through your bone would burn away. (a/n again, just a minor detail that i'm not sure is true, don't take my word for it.)

"No Stop!" Kori screamed trying to warn him.

"Takoro you mustn't!!" The phoenix shouted as her son's eyes were lost to insanity.

"I"LL FINISH YOU OFF ONCE AND FOR ALL AFTER THIS!!!" He screamed and poured the tank all over himself.

Immediately his skin started to burn away and he screeched in pain. The phoenix turned away quickly and spread her wings out to block the view of everyone else.

"close your eyes Kori, look away!" Kori didn't need to witness more death, especially not one so gruesome as this.

After Takoro's screams died down the phoenix turned her head, she sighed, all that was left of the man was a small pile of ash and bone.

"I think I'm gonna barf…" Akira said covering his mouth.

Kori stared wide eye at what used to be her father, then she frowned sadly, "H-he was a mad man right until the very end…"

"Unfortunately so young one…" the phoenix agreed. Kori turned up to face her grandmother.

"G-grandma…about all those years ago, w-when my father, I-I'm sorry-"

"shhhh." the phoenix wiped away a few stray tears off of Kori's face, "It's not your fault Kori, none of this was your fault, an old woman made a mistake…and now it has been corrected, thanks to you kori…"

Kori sniffed and smiled.

The phoenix looked up as if something was calling her, "It's time for me to go young one…"

"grandma…I'll miss you, good luck." kori said hugging her grandmother one last time.

"I'll miss you too my love, but we'll see each other again."

"W-we will?" Kori asked threw tears.

"Yes, I'll be waiting for you…good bye my darling."

The phoenix tipped her head back and crowed one last time before her body disintegrated into dozens of shining particles.

Kori smiled, "thank you…"

Once all of the particles disappeared Seishiru took off his hat and sighed, "it's over."

As if that was their que, everyone exploded into cheers of happiness and triumph. Akira and Mahiru jumped up and down hugging each other, Nozomu grinned and Mitsuru smirked and Misoka just smiled and cleaned his glasses.

Takimu grinned and ran with all his speed next to the young girl he had come to love, "Kori!"

Kori turned and gasped when she was tackled in a Takimu bear hug, "You did it! I knew you could!"

He picked her up and swung her around, she laughed as he did. He put her down, "You really did it kori! Your free!" He shouted smiling from ear to ear.

"I-I'm free…" kori started looking dazed, then she smiled and happy tears started to pour from her eyes, "I-I can't believe it…I'm free!" She jumped up and hugged Takimu around the neck and he swung her around hugging back.

The others watched and smiled at the two.Seishiru smiled tiredly at his younger brother.

"It's over." He said once more.

**She did it! She did it! How was that for a climactic battle scene? It didn't suck too much did it? I hope not, it took me forever to write. Wahhh! The last chapter is next! I can't believe it's almost over!! (Sobs)**

**Kori's grandmother: Please read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**WAHHHHH!! THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! Seriously guys this is my first really long story that I'm ending, I'm really gonna miss it (sobs). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own crescent moon.**

Two days later, after everyone had gotten a lot of rest and took care of any wounds, the moonshine was in the middle of a congratulatory party for Kori and her new found freedom. Not long after it had started, Oboro and Katsura returned from the moon palace.

"…." they said seeing a room full of rebels and a party going on without them. All was silent as everyone stared at the two and in turn they stared back.

"We missed something didn't we?" Katsura asked and Oboro raised an eyebrow at Misoka.

"Who are all these people?"

"Eheh, it's a long story Oboro….for now lets just enjoy the party?" Mahiru asked

Oboro shrugged, still a little confused but soon found himself deep in conversation with Seishiru.

Kori was smiling softly as she watched her friends celebrate. Takimu kept receiving slaps on the back and once in a while a noogie for a job well done for completing his first mission.

_He'll be a great rebel leader some day. _Kori thought for her friend, it made her sad to think about how she would soon be separated from him.

Kori's mind was so full at the moment, she was finally free of her fathers cruelty. Blackwall was put safely behind bars and all evidence of what had happened there was gone to her knowledge. She could do anything she wanted with her life now, but…what did she want to do?

Kori quietly made her way out the back door of the moonshine back to the small lot were Takimu and she had practiced so many times in order for her to fight. She walked up to the wire fence and put her hands in-between the small diamonds the wire made,

_What now? _She asked herself sighing.

"Kori?"

Kori jumped up and turned around quickly, Takimu was standing there smiling slightly. _How is it possible for her to be that cute? _He blushed and shook his head again.

As Kori's heart beat returned to normal she looked at Takimu with questioning eyes. "w-what is it Takimu? S-shouldn't you be at the party?"

"I could say the same thing to you, after all it's dedicated to you." He said smirking at her friendly.

She smiled and her eyes turned back towards the empty alleyway, "T-Takimu…I'm so confused right now. My head is so full of happiness, and yet, I feel empty now that my father is gone….what will I do with my life now?" Takimu stared at her, it was understandable, if he was in her position he wouldn't have expected to ever be free.

"Well….no one can tell you what to do with your freedom, because its something you have to choose how to use, but….maybe you can….." Takimu stopped and stared at his feet.

"What Takimu? W-what were you going to say?" Kori asked curious.

Takimu didn't look at her, he continued to blush, "Maybe….you can come with me…and the other rebels…"

Kori's eyebrows rose as she stared at the boy in front her, "w-what?"

"What I'm trying to say is, now that your father is gone, the rebels are going to go global looking for more organizations like your fathers. I-if you were to come and talk with the other people like you out there….I'm sure you'd be an inspiration to them all."

Kori blushed and let him continue, "And I…would really like it if you were able to come with us…"

He was blushing and looking away from kori, all was silent, Takimu, tired of the awkwardness reached into his two pockets and rummaged around for something in each one.

"anyways…I found a couple things that were very interesting in your fathers possession's.."

He pulled the first thing out of his left pocket, and held it out for her. He opened his hand to reveal a small diamond prism type crystal.

"Your friends were looking for something like this right?"

"T-the last teardrop!" Kori exclaimed excitedly, "oh Takimu thank you!"

Takimu smiled as Kori happily took the crystal and placed it safely in her pocket for safe keeping.

"and, "Takimu continued brining something from his right pocket, "Here.."

He opened his hand to reveal a small bottle of phoenix tears. On the label read the name

**Naomi Itikashi. **

Her grandmother.

"It was the only one that survived…I figured…You should be the one to decide what to do with it."

Kori stared at the bottle for a moment then closed her eyes and raised it above her head, getting ready to smash it to the ground. Her hand hovered in the air for a moment, still clutching the bottle then she sighed as the anger melted out of her and she brought it back down gently and held the bottle to her heart.

"I can't…I know it's wrong but if I smash this now all evidence of what happened there would be gone. Those people would have died for nothing if I smashed this and no one remembered what had happened. No one can forget, this can never happen again…"

Takimu stared as kori opened her eyes, "Which is why…I'm going with you."

Takimu perked up at this news, "what?"

"If I go with you, I can make sure that this will never happen again, no one will have to suffer like me and the phoenix's did ever again. And…I want to do this with you, not the other rebels…with you."

Takimu blushed and smiled excitedly, "Really? It'll be great kori, just wait, we'll get to see so many places and meet other rebellions and-"

Takimu was cut off when Kori softly planted a kiss on his cheek. His face flamed up and his mouth hung open mid word.

Kori pulled away, blushing, "T-thank you Takimu, for everything."

Takimu still stood there dumbly. Kori smiled still blushing and walked inside the moonshine again. Takimu just stood there, gawking like a moron.

_Kori….just…kissed me…..oh my god! _Takimu's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell backwards. What he didn't know was the four demon boys were watching the whole thing and smirking as they saw the young boy faint from shock.

**Later that week, at the airport.**

Mahiru, Misoka, Nozomu, Akira and Mitsuru were all lined up in front of Seishiru, Takimu, and finally Kori. Today was the day they would say goodbye to there favorite phoenix.

Mahiru sniffled and tears started coming down her cheeks then finally she let out a wail.

"Wahh! I'm losing my little sister!" Mahiru cried as she hugged her so called 'little sister'. kori sweat dropped but hugged back tightly.

"D-don't cry Mahiru chan, I-I'll be back sometime.." she said softly and calmly to a still tearing Mahiru. What she didn't expect is to be tackled from behind by a bawling Akira.

"Wahhh! Don't go!!!" He screamed as everyone in the airport stared at them.

"What are you lookin at?! Ever seen a heart felt goodbye before people?!" Nozomu yelled at the and they shrugged and turned away.

After being released by Akira and Mahiru, Kori stood in front of Mitsuru, Misoka, and Nozomu.

Nozomu sighed, "well, guess this is good bye kiddo, we'll miss you." Kori gave him a hug then Misoka took his turn.

"Good luck with everything Kori." He said calmly, smiling slightly. Kori hugged which surprised him but he patted her back and she let go.

They looked at Mitsuru who was glaring at the floor. After all we all know how much he doesn't like getting to emotional.

He sighed irritably as the small girl looked at him warily, "take care of yourself kid." He said as he tapped his hand on the top of her head, she twitched but smiled and gave him a quick hug. Before he could retaliate she pulled away. He grumbled under his breathe but didn't say anything about it.

Mahiru called Kori over once again and started going through the usual "have you got everything?" and "make sure your careful out there." And Seishiru got on the plane to find their seats. Takimu was left alone when Mitsuru approached him. He gestured for him to follow and they walked a little ways away from the group.

"What is it sir?" Takimu asked Mitsuru growled irritably.

"Don't call me sir."

"Sorry, Mitsuru?" Takimu tried again and Mitsuru nodded approving it.

Mitsuru clapped a hand on his shoulder and his eyes grew dark, "Just so you know kid, Mahiru is my girlfriend, and if you make Kori cry which will make Mahiru cry….we'll rip you to shreds."

Just then the three other boys turned sharply at Takimu, all there faces were dark and foreboding.

"ehehe…r-right…" Takimu said laughing shakily, slowly inching away from the boys. Kori and Mahiru blinked in confusion as Takimu started acting strange as he made his way gradually away from the boys. They shrugged , they were boys, who knew what they were thinking.

"Last call for flight 31, again, last call for flight 31."

"Better get going then you two." Mahiru said hugging kori one last time. Takimu hopped down the step into the tunnel to get to the plane and waited for Kori. Kori paused then turned back to her friends…her family.

"Thank you, all of you. With out your help I would never have…." Kori trailed off then brightened, "you gave me the confidence to keep trying, I could never thank you enough for that." Everyone smiled back at her, even Mitsuru O.O.

"Your welcome, now go on, you'll miss your flight." Mahiru said smiling. Takimu held a handout to steady her as she hopped down the steep step into the tunnel.

"Good bye everyone! I'll call as soon as we land!" Kori called as the doors closed.

"Bye!" Everyone called back as the doors closed completely.

Takimu and Kori finally set off through he tunnel and onto the plane.

They waked through the aisles for a few minutes before finally finding Seishiru in his seat, knocked out with a slap mark on his cheek. Takimu shook his head disapprovingly.

"Idiot, probably flirting with the flight attendant again." He muttered as he let Kori get seated., Kori giggled and sat at the window. She sweat dropped and smiled to see Mahiru and Akira pressing there faces to the window still in the airport and waving. She smiled and waved back. She giggled as Mitsuru and Nozomu had to drag them away and they started bawling again.

She stared at the spot they were at for a moment then turned away, smiling softly and a little sadly.

"You're really gonna miss them huh?" Takimu said, smiling softly.

She nodded, "But I knew I wouldn't be able to stay there forever….this is something I have to do for all the people like me out there…and also for myself."

Takimu smiled, he blushed as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and she started blushing like mad.

"W-what was that for?" she said.

"You're very brave Kori, braver than I could ever be. And also that was a 'your welcome' for before."

Kori smiled, still blushing and turned out the window.

_I finally get to start over…_she thought as her head rested on the cool glass of the plane.

Slowly at first, then getting faster and faster the plane finally lifted off the ground. They were on there way.

The clouds soared past her in the window and she let a small tear escape since Takimu was asleep. She took a moment to press everyone's faces into her mind so she wouldn't forget what they looked like before she left.

_Grumpy but understanding Mitsuru….flirtatious and intelligent Nozomu…quiet and tactical Misoka…funny and caring Akira…and Mahiru, my dear big sister. _

Kori closed her yes and let a few more happy tears drop.

_I love you all….thank you…._

**The end for now.**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT"S OVER!!!! WAHHHHHHH!!! Thank you everyone who took the time to read my story and sticking with me to the very end. See you next time!**

**Crescent moon cast and Kori, Takimu, and Seishiru: THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!**


End file.
